El Cumpleaños de Yami
by vkero
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todos (o casi todos) en la serie fueran familia? ¿Sus relaciones serían normales, o causarían un caos? ...Olvídenlo, apesto para los summaries. R&R COMPLETO
1. Introducción

Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo con una idea ultra-original (yo y mi modestia ¬_¬). Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi hermana Cathy que me ayudó mucho con el fic. Ah, y también al suspenso causado porque no llegaban capítulos nuevos ¬¬. Muchas gracias Cathy y suspenso.

También quiero aclarar que esto lo hice en un momento en el que estaba muy nerviosa y para añadirle, en mi hora boba, por lo cual es muy probable que el fic no tenga mucha coherencia. Por ejemplo: errores con los apellidos, edades, trama... Que quede claro que esto no intenta mas que divertir a las personas. Los parentescos se me ocurrieron así de la nada, y eso quiere decir que no cheque si las edades concordaban o no. Solo lo agarre a como se comportaban y a lo que me pegaba mi regalada gana. Ya aclarado esto, espero que les guste esta pequeña introducción para que entiendan la dinámica de los personajes.

**__**

Lista familiar 

**Yugi: **_Es un chico tierno que es cuidado por su abuelo y su hermano universitario. Esto es porque su madre fue despojada de su tutela por borracha y conducir un auto sin licencia. Quiere mucho a su hermano y a su primo Joey._****

**Yami: **_Es el hermano universitario de Yugi. Es sabio, valiente, y tiene pegue con las mujeres. Por todo lo anterior tiene una rivalidad permanente con su primo Seto, que a pesar de todo y de que no lo admita, le cae bien. Es un voluntario obligado por su hermano Yugi a ser intermediario en las disputas entre sus dos primos, Joey y Seto. Aunque Yugi es becado, Yami consigue dinero para lo que se ofrezca._****

**Joey: **_Es el primo de Yugi y Yami. También es compañero de Yugi en su salón de clases. El puede pagar la escuela gracias al dinero que Yugi no acepta de Yami. Su adoración es su hermana Serenity, y por ella se intenta superar cada dia. Lleva un mes saliendo con Mai. Nunca le ha caído bien Seto._****

**Marik: **_Es el padre ADOPTIVO(Por conveniencia de herencia) de Joey y Serenity; También es el tío de Yugi y Yami por parte de su madre. Es el Típico tío amargado que trata siempre de absorber los bienes de la familia, pero de vez en cuando abandona sus planes malvados para asistir a sus rehabilitaciones semanales, pues era adicto a la cocaína. Afortunadamente Joey y Serenity no se parecen nada a el._****

**Seto: **_Es el típico primo rico, en el sentido escrito de la palabra, de Yugi, por parte de su padre. Él es orgulloso, independiente, tiene un alto ego y... también tiene pegue con las mujeres. Según su punto de vista, la lucha eterna con su primo Yami es por poder, y a él tampoco le gustaría admitir que aún con eso, su primo le agrada. Para él lo único que importa es su hermanito Mokuba. Es un gran inversionista y dirige una compañía exitosa. Nunca se ha llevado bien con Joey._****

**Mokuba: **_Hermanito menor de Seto, por lo consiguiente, primo de Yugi y  Yami. Siente una gran admiración por su hermano Seto._

**Mai: **:_ Es una chica frívola, pero a la vez lista y siempre intenta conseguir lo que  se propone. Una vez que la conoces bien te es agradable; eso mismo le pasó a Joey. A pesar de que finge que lo de Joey es pasajero, la verdad le interesa mucho el asunto._

**Serenity: **_Cuñada de Mai(Joey tiene mucho creditoXDDD). Es una chica linda y simpática. Adora a su hermano mayor._****

**Tristán: **_Compañero de clases y amigo de Joey y de Yugi. Está enamorado en "Secreto", según el, de Serenity. Su meta en la vida es ser cuñado de Joey._****

**XYZ: **_Xaviera Yolanda "Zapata", no quiso dar su verdadero apellido. Es la madre alcohólica de Yugi(Si tiene, mil respetos °///°) y de Yami, aunque no admite que este último sea su hijo porque estaba borracha durante todo el embarazo.  Cuando la conoces parece que su hobbie es avergonzar a Yugi frente a todos los demás._****

**Ishizu: **_Es la tía cool de Yugi, Yami, Joey, y Serenity, aunque también considera de la familia a Seto y Mokuba. Es la "Oveja Blanca" de su familia. Para la mayoría de sus sobrinos es una fuente de consejo y apoyo, aunque para Seto ES una completa excéntrica._****

**Salomón _"El abuelo"_****Motou**_:  Es padre de Marik, XY e Ishizu, la única que heredó sus cualidades, por lo tanto el abuelo de Yugi, Yami, Joey y Serenity._****

**Pegasus: **_Es el tío de Yugi, Yami, Seto Mokuba, Ryou Bakura y Yami Bakura, por parte de padres. Se encuentra en un sanatorio mental, y como quiso apoderarse de la compañía de Seto, este planea construir un centro comercial en lo que será su tumba y venderlo a Walt-Mart._****

**Ryou Bakura:**_ Primo normal de Yugi por parte de su papá, además de su compañero de clases._

**Yami Bakura: **_El no tan NORMAL hermano de Ryou. Al igual que Yami y Seto, el es Universitario (=P) y es un poco aislado del mundo... quien sabe por que._****

**Tea: **_Prima de Serenity y Joey por parte de madre(legítima) y compañera de clases de Yugi, Joey y Tristán._****

**Andulio Bucolio Contreras: **_Padre gay de Yugi y Yami, ambos fruto de dos borracheras... con la misma mujer._****


	2. Capítulo 1:El auto de yami 1

Hi!!!!!!!!! Como están????? Yo de nuevo aquí con ustedes, escribiendo mi pequeño fic^.^. Agradezco, de nuevo a mi editora Catherine Granger y a la señora del TEC de Monterrey que me regaló una pluma el verano pasado, al profe de Química de mi hermana, pk el cuaderno de su materia del año pasado es el que uso para escribir ^_^, y tb a mis profesores del manicomio pk hacen que me aburra y escriba estas tonterías, tb a mis compañeros de jaula, digo de aula_!!... por ser unos idiotas y a todos los que hacen posible esto...bla, bla, bla ... AH! Tb a **MI!** Pk Yo escribo el fic=P y sobre todo a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews^_^.

Creo que es hora de contestarlos:

**Yuna Force Wars: **Gracias por el halago, ^_^y perdón por haberme plagiado el nombre de tu fic, ya lo leí xDDD está buenísimo, me reí mucho ^_^!!!!

**lady-amaltea: **Si! Yo tb pienso que fue lindo juntarlos a todos no?^^U. Sobre lo de Malik... es que este fic lo escribí cuando Marik todavía no se apoderaba del cuerpo de Malik. Gracias y aquí está la continuación ^ ^

**Gabe Logan: **Gracias =P

**La Neko: **Gracias y... pues a mi no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Yami y Yugi... especialmente de Yugi porque de él si se acuerda. 

Ahora, empecemos con lo bueno...¡el fic!

El auto de Yami 

**__**

Era un hermoso día en Cd. Dominó, un precioso 3 de septiembre... cuando de pronto se oyó un grito aturdidor...

**Yami: **¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!!! ¡¡¡¡FALTA UN DÍA PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!

**Yugi: **Yami, compórtate, tenemos visitas

**Yami:** ¡Oh, gente! _(Baja al comedor) _¡Hola multitud!

**Serenity:** Pero...solo somos cuatro visitas

**Yami:** Ah, querida y estimada Serenity.... incluso tres personas pueden hacer una multitud de sabiduría, lealtad, amistad...

**Joey:** Más bien de cabello

**Yami:** Por cierto, ¿me peiné bien?

**Yugi: **_(Levantando un plato para que Yami lo use como espejo)_ Si, pero Yami... te acabaste tu botella de gel... ¡y la mía! ¬¬***

**Yami: **Con razón te vi algo raro

**Yugi: **Tuve que usar limón U_U

**Mokuba:** ¡Ah! Con razón huele a limonada ^_^

**Seto: **_(Leyendo la sección de Finanzas en el periódico)_ No te preocupes Mokuba, tu siempre podrás tener el gel a tu disposición cuando quieras

**Yami: **¬¬*** ¿¡Estás insinuando que yo no le puedo dar gel a mi hermano menor!?

**Yugi: **¡Déjalo ahí Yami! Después voy a comprar

**Yami:** ¡Ah! Entonces quieres dinero...

**Yugi: **¡No! Aún tengo el que me diste la semana pasada

**Yami:** ¿Por qué no te lo gastas?

**Yugi:** ^_^Es que pienso ahorrar para mi Universidad, así ya no tendrás que pagármela tú y podrás empezar a ahorrar

**Yami:** ¡Qué va! El dinero no sirve para ahorrar Yugi...

**Seto:** _(Levanta la mirada)_ De hecho Yami...

**Yami:** Come tostada Seto _(Le mete una tostada a Seto en la boca)_

**Seto:** _(Trata de hablar con la boca llena)_ Arfefargh...arf..._(Sin quitar la tostada de su boca, vuelve a levantar el periódico y sigue leyendo)_

**Abuelo:** _(Entra a la cocina)_ Buenos días, ¿cómo estpan mis nietos favoritos?

**Todos menos Seto:** Bien Abuelo

**Seto:** _(Aún con la tostada en su boca)_ Fe fiefo fefordar cha jojufa i fio jo fofos jus fiefos

**Joey:** ¿Qué demonios dijo?

**Serenity:** Creo que dijo algo de que Mokuba y él no son sus nietos

**Abuelo:** ¡Oh! No digas eso Seto. Tu y tu hermano son de la familia

**Yami:** Exacto, no seas aguafiestas ¬¬***

**Abuelo:** De acuerdo, ya que la cuestión se zanjó, ¿quién quiere desayunar cereal?

Ya con el desayuno algo avanzado...

**Mokuba:** Oye Abuelo, _(Toma una cucharada de cereal)_ pofke nof tafift aji

**Seto:** _(Aún con la tostada en la boca)_ No bles con fa foca jiena

**Mokuba:** _(Traga)_ Lo siento hermano. ¿Por qué nos mandaste llamar hoy Abuelo?

**Abuelo: **Pues... como todos saben, para el cumpleaños de Yami solo falta...

**Todos menos Yami:** _(Aburridos)_ Un día. Sí, lo sabemos

**Abuelo:** ¡Oh, que bien! Todos lo recuerdan. Desgraciadamente su madre no va a poder venir...

**Seto: **_(Tose y se atraganta)_ ¡¿QUÉ?! _(Se come, al fin, la tostada)_ ¡No puede ser!

**Serenity:** °_° ¿Te agrada la tía Yolanda?

**Seto:** ¿Eh?¿Esa vieja ebria, loca y desquiciada? ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que sucede es que en Suiza decidieron boicotear los productos franceses.

**Yugi:** Y...¿eso que quiere decir?

**Seto:** ¡Ay, por favor, ¿qué no es obvio?! Si lo hacen, la producción francesa bajará, lo cual se traduce en recortes masivos de personal. La consecuencia de ello serán las protestas obreras que se extenderán por todo el país. El gobierno entonces para no entrar en crisis  decidirá entrar en negociaciones, y después de estas se decidirá que para poder pagar a los obreros se importará menos tecnología proveniente del exterior. ¡Entonces muchas de mis ganancias se irán al caño!

**Todos:** °_°

**Mokuba:** Pero hermano... aún puedes venderle al resto del mundo

**Seto: **Mokuba, apréndete esto: Un comprador es un comprador

**Joey:** ¡Por Dios Seto! Estamos reunidos ¡en familia! Deja todos tus negocios para más tarde ¬¬

**Seto:** Que yo sepa, WHEELER, tu y yo no somos familia. El único punto en común que tenemos ambos es el fantoche presumido y engreído, que para mi desgracia es mi primo..

**Yami:** Pero Seto... Yami Bakura no es primo de Joey, solo es de nosotros dos

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Seto:** ....y su hermanito débil y tonto que permite que todo mundo lo pisotee

**Joey:** ¡Nadie pisotea a Yugi! ¡Tristán y yo nos encargamos de protegerlo!

**Seto:** Bueno, eso explica el porque lo pueden pisotear

**Yugi: **¡Santo cielo! Yami, detén a Seto, yo detendré a Joey

**Yami:** _(Gemido de perrito castigado)_ Se me va a calentar el cereal

**Mokuba:** Pero... ¿qué no lo pediste con leche caliente?

**Yami:** Si... que lo haga Mokuba...o el Abuelo

**Yugi: **No Yami, tu eres el único que puede sujetar bien sus brazos

**Yami: **Está bien, pero que quede claro que me estoy sacrificando porque tengo mucha flojera

Ambos se levantan y logran separar a Seto y a Joey después de 15 largos minutos de forcejeos

**Abuelo:** Bueno, antes de que suceda algo más, quiero avisarles que no estaré presente el día de mañana...

**Yami: **Pero...Abuelo, será mi cumpleaños

**Abuelo:** Lo sé, por eso te daré un regalo por adelantado

**Yami:** ¡Que bien, regalos! ¿Y qué es?

**Abuelo:** Esto _(Saca una llave plateada con dorado y azul metálico)_

**Yami: **¡Oh, Abuelo! Gracias... es una hermosa llave

**Yugi:** O.o No es una llave Yami

**Yami:** ¿En serio? Yo no le veo otra forma...

**Todos:** Ô.o

**Seto:** ¬¬***Es un auto imbécil

**Yami:** _(Se le iluminan los ojos)_ ¿¡Un auto!?¡Gracias Abuelo!

**Abuelo:** ^_^ De nada Yami, pero quiero que lo uses con responsabilidad

**Yami:** Abuelo, yo soy responsable, cuido a Yugi, estudio y me dedico completamente a mis conocimientos..._(30 minutos después)_...lavo mi ropa, los platos, barro los sábados..._(2 hrs. y media después)_...intento no tomar en las fiestas..._(1 hr. después)_...la responsabilidad es un valor único: ¿tienes el valor, o te vale?

**Joey:** Eh... Yami, el Abuelo se fue...hace como 4 horas

**Yami:** ¿En serio? ¡Yahoo! ¡Es hora de divertirse! _(Comienza a caminar a la salida silbando y haciendo que las llaves giren PELIGROSAMENTE en su dedo)_

**Yugi: **¡Alto Yami! ¬¬ ¿Qupe piensas hacer exactamente?

**Yami: **_(Con cara inocente) _Nada..._ (Gira con más rapidez las llaves)_

**Yugi: **¿Entonces para que llevas las llaves?

**Yami: **Eh.. pues...este..._(Sale corriendo de la casa)_

**Yugi:** No puede ser...Mokuba, ayúdame a vigilarlo

**Mokuba:** De acuerdo, quien sabe en que pueda acabar esto

**Yugi:** Perfecto, Joey, tu también ven

**Joey:** Vamos Serenity

**Serenity:** Seto, ¿no vas a venir?

**Seto:**_(Sigue entretenido con su Sección de Finanzas)_ No le veo el caso...

**Serenity:** Mokuba ya se fue

**Seto:** Entonces con permiso _(Sale también de la casa)_

****

**_Nota: _**El maldito FanFiction no me dejó subir el capítulo completo ¬¬. Pero la segunda parte del chapter está aquí enseguida. Disculpen las molestias causadas.


	3. Capítulo 1:El auto de yami 2

**_Nota: _**Ok queridos lectores, he aquí la segunda parte del primer capítulo ¬¬. Sigo maldiciendo a FanFiction. Disfruten

Llegan todos a donde está el carro

**Yami:** _(Emocionado)_ Es...hermoso...Voy a subirme ^_^

**Yugi: **U_U De acuerdo, pero solo te sentarás en él, recuerda que no puedes conducir sin licencia. Tu examen de conducir es el próximo viernes y tu sabes que...

**Yami: **Si, si, como sea..._(Se sube al carro en el asiento de condutor)_ ¡Oh, es tan emocionante! _(De repente, enciende el motor)_

**Todos:** °_°***

**Yugi: **¡Yami! ¬¬*** Dijiste que solo lo encenderías

**Yami:** Yugi, solo intento sentir la adrenalina 

**Yugi: **U_U Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto _(Se sube en el carro como copiloto)_ Oye Yami, ¿no quieres platicar conmigo?

**Yami: **No _(Enciende el radio y está saliendo la de Fighter)_

**Joey:** ¡Ay! Creo que si va en serio eso de manejar

**Serenity:** °_° ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Seto, detenlo!

**Seto:** ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Momento...nunca ha conducido...eso mezclado con su irresponsabilidad...es sábado, hora pico...¡ESTO ME COSTARÍA MILLONES! _(Se para enfrente del carro)_ No irás a ningún lado Yami.

**Yami:** ¡Quítate Seto!_(Hace sonar más el motor)_

**Seto:** ¬¬ No te tengo miedo. No tienes las agallas suficientes para arrancar conmigo aquí parado

**Yami:** De acuerdo _(Hace que el auto se mueva hasta que la defensa toca las rodillas de Seto)_

**Seto:** ¡Párate, párate wey!

**Todos:** Ô.o

**Seto: **_(Se da cuenta de lo que dijo)_ ¡Mokuba, nunca se te ocurra decir esas palabrotas!

**Mokuba:** °_° Está bien, pero quítate de ahí... el primo Yami me da miedo

**Seto: **_(Se inca y toma a Mokuba por los hombros, dejándolo fuera del alcance del carro) _¡Oh Mokuba! Discúlpame si te preocupé...

**Yami: **_(Hace sonar el claxon)_ ¡Muévete que te atropello!

**Yugi: **¡Santo cielo Yami!

**Seto:** ¬¬ Ya, ya me quito _(Se retira a la banqueta)_

**Yami:** Muy bien, es hora de ver que puede hacer este bebé_(Hace sonar más el motor)_

**Yugi: **Pero Yami... ¡no puedes conducir! El Abuelo dijo que usaras este carro con responsabilidad. Con eso se refería a que antes de usarlo sacaras la licencia...Y no puedes conducir si eres menor de edad...necesitas la supervisión de alguien...

**Yami: **Tú me estás supervisando

**Yugi:** ¬¬ Alguien MAYOR de 18 años

**Yami:** Mmm... Veamos... Yo mañana cumplo los 18...pero Seto es mayor que yo por 5 días...¡Hey Seto! Sube al carro

**Seto:** ¬¬ ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

**Serenity:** ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Es tu oportunidad de vigilarlo!

**Seto:** No pienso vigilarlo ¬¬. ¿Qué me creen?¿Su nana?

**Joey:** Bueno, momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas... Mokuba, sube al carro

**Mokuba:** De acuerdo _(Se sube al carro, se sienta atrás de Yugi y se pone el cinturón)_

**Seto:** ¬¬*** Pagarás por eso Wheeler _(Se sube al carro, se sienta atrás de Yami y se pone su cinturón)_

**Yami:** ¡Genial! ¡Ahora sí, que empiece la diversión! _(Hace que el carro por fin avance)_

**Yugi: **_(Mientras se pone su cinturón)_ Yami, yo no me refería a eso. Me refería a que primero obtuvieras tu lic...

**Yami: **¡Oh, un botón! Supongo que es para arrancar_(Aprieta uno que dice TURBO, por consiguiente, el carro sale disparado)_

**Yugi:** ¡EEEENNNCIAAA! _(Se hunde en su asiento)_

**Yami:** ¡Hey! Esto es muy divertido ^_^. No puede ser tan complicado

**Seto:** ¡Cuidado con el semáforo!

**Yami:** _(Tumba el semáforo) Opsss..._

**Yugi:** °_° ¡Mira el poste de luz Yami!

**Yami:** _(Voltea hacia atrás y mira detenidamente un poste de luz) Ya lo ví...Interesante_

**Yugi: **¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡Que te fijes en el del frente para que no choques!

**Yami: **_(Arrolla al poste de luz) Opsss... Lo siento. __(Voltea hacia atrás MIENTRAS sigue conduciendo) Pobre poste de luz...hasta ahí llegó_

**Seto: **°_° ¡Pon tus ojos en la pista! ¡Pon tus ojos en la pista!__

**Yami: **_(Voltea de nuevo enfrente) ¡Ah, cierto! Perdón ^_^__(Hace la típica sonrisa estilo anime en la que cierran los ojos **n/k:**^^tipo yhô)_

**Seto:** U_U Esto me va a costar millones

**Yugi: **Debemos regresar Yami...creo que...tengo ganas de ir al...baño

**Yami: **¿Baño? Mmm... ahí hay un árbol, baja la ventana

**Yugi:** ¬¬ Mmm... no me refería a eso... ¡Joey y Serenity! Los dejamos afuera y no tienen llave. ¿Piensas dejarlos ahí Yami?

**Yami:** Un poco de Sol no les hará daño...Están muy pálidos

**Yugi:** ¬¬ Tu también Yami... ¡Recuerda que el Sol produce cáncer!

**Yami:** Está bien... ¿Cómo me devuelvo? ¡Ah, ya sé: REVERSA!

**Todos:** _(Mientras Yami va en reversa y todos los demás carros intentan desesperadamente sacarle la vuelta)_ ¡No, no uses la reversa!

**Seto:** ¡Da vuelta en "U"! ¡Da vuelta en "U"! ¡Aunque sea ilegal: Da vuelta en "U"!

**Yami:** Mmm...nah..¿para qué? Es la misma

**Yugi: **¡Da vuelta a la derecha! ¡Da vuelta a la derecha!

**Yami: **Ok _(Da una vuelta)_

**Yugi:** ¡DIJE QUE A LA DERECHA!

**Yami:** Opsss... lo siento Yugi ^_^ _(Da otra vuelta haciendo que el carro de un chirrido)_

**Seto:** Un momento...esto es un carro anfibio...¿Cómo es posible que este perdedor haya obtenido uno antes que yo?

**Yami:** Seto...es mi cumpleaños

**Yugi: **No es cierto...es mañana

**Yami: **¡Oh! Pero es mi regalo y tu eres el que me supervisa Seto... Tu eres el mayor de 18 años ^^U. Cumples 5 dias antes que yo... mañana es mi cumpleaños... ¡Seto! Olvidé tu cumpleaños por completo, ¡lo siento!

**Seto: **No me molesta Yami, en lo absoluto. De hecho, me alegra ¬¬

**Yami: **No te preocupes, lo repondré... veamos... te enviaré una postal por e-mail ^_^

**Seto:** Créeme Yami, tengo el espacio, pero no el tiempo para leer tus estúpidas postales¬¬*******

**Yami: **_(Indignado)_¡Ni siquiera las ves!_(Se voltea completamente y se inca sobre el asiento encarando a Seto)_

**Todos:** O______O

**Yugi: **¡¡¡MANTEN LAS MANOS EN EL VOLANTE!!!_(Se cruza y toma el volante a duras penas)_

**Yami: **Te agregue al MSN, me dijiste: "¿Quien es? Si es un hacker lo rastrearé". Yo te dije: "No soy hacker, soy tu primo Yami".¡¡¡ Y ME PUSISTE NO ADMITIR!!!

**Seto: **¡Este no es el momento, ni el lugar para discutirlo! Además... __ ¡¡¡estabas enfadando!!!

**Yami:** ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que???!!! ¡Yo ni siquiera tenia pensado hablar contigo!

***Flashback*** 

**__**

**Yami: **_(Frente a una computadora)_ Mmm...80 contactos...¡Oh, acaba de entrar Seto! ¿A quién le hablaré? ^_^ ¡A Seto! _(Tecleando)_ ola seto!!!!:)

**_***Fin del Flashback***_**

**__**

**Mokuba: **°_° ¡Cuidado! ¡Vamos a arrollar un gato!

**Yami: **¡¡¡UN GATO!!! _(Se voltea para sentarse bien, toma el volante, gira y por poquito aplasta al gato)_ ¡Rá! ¡Perdón! _(Suelta el volante y alza las manos al cielo)_ ¡No fue mi intención!

**Seto:** ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Pon tus ojos en la pista!

**Yami: **_(Sigue en su rollo)_ ¡Perdón, perdón Rá!

**Yugi:** °_° Eh...creo que oigo a Rá, dice que te perdona...¡Ahora conduce!

**Yami: **¡Qué bien! _(Vuelve a conducir)_ ¡Oh, un botón que no había visto! Dice: Lancha

**Todos: **¡No lo aprietes!

**Yami: **_(Lo aprieta y el carro se hace lancha) _Lancha _(Lo aprieta y la lancha se hace carro) _Carro _(Lo aprieta y el carro se hace lancha) _Lancha _(Lo aprieta y la lancha se hace carro) _Carro _(Lo mismo) _Lancha...__

**Yugi: **_(Todo exasperado porque están de bajadita como lancha) _¡¡¿Qué estás esperando para poner carro?!!

**Yami: **Nah, estamos sobre cemento fresco

**Mokuba: **Oigan, chicos... están saliendo chispas de atrás

**Seto:** _ ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!

**Mokuba:** °_° ¡¿Qué?!

**Seto: **^_^ No es cierto Mokuba, estoy bromeando _(Le tapa los oidos a Mokuba)_ ¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIR!!!

**Yugi: **_(Con tono de: 2+2=4)_ Yami, cuando hay piedritas sobre el pavimento...¡¡¡NO ES CEMENTO FRESCO!!!

**Yami: **Oh, está bien _(Aprieta el botón y se hace lancha)_ Próxima parada: **La casa**

****

Mientras, enfrente de la casa...

**Joey: **_(Intentando abrir la puerta de la casa)_ ¿Quién fue el imbécil que cerró la puerta cuando solo íbamos a vigilar a Yami?

**Serenity: **Eh... fuiste tu Joey

**Joey: **O.o ¿Eh? Esteee... ¡Fue una gran idea! Además, ¿quién iba a pensar que Yami se atrevería a arrancar con Yugi, Mokuba y Seto en el carro?

**Serenity: **Tienes razón... Ya estoy preocupada por ellos

**Joey:** Te apuesto $20 a que el carro queda destrozado y ellos heridos... ¡y Seto muerto ^_^!

**Serenity:** ¬¬ ¡Joey!

**Joey:** Está bien, solo heridos

**Serenity: **No creo que pase eso. Seto fue con ellos, y tu sabes que él es muy responsable y persuasivo

**Joey:** ...¿$20?

**Serenity:** Hecho

Un rato después...

**Ambos: **Piedra, papel o tijeras

**Serenity:** Papel tapa piedra

**Joey: **No es justo ¬¬ ¡Llevas ganadas 20 de 30!

**Serenity:** ¡Suficiente! Iré a un teléfono público y llamaré a la policía

**Joey: **¿Sabes que es lo peor del caso? Que papá nos castigará por esto

**Serenity: **¿Pero por qué?

**Joey: **No sé, ya sabes que está algo loco

**Serenity: **Tienes razón..¡¿Por qué demonios no llegan?!

**Joey:** _(Viendo a lo lejos)_ Hey, ¿qué es ese resplandor azul y plateado?

**Serenity:** ¡Son ellos! ¡Llegaron vivos! ¡No puedo creerlo!

**Joey:** Demonios...está completo. Te debo $20 Serenity

**Serenity:** Oye..¿por qué...vienen en reversa?

**Joey:** °_° Serenity...recárgate en la pared...

Ambos se alejan de la orilla de la acera. Mientras tanto, en el carro...

**Yami:** ¡Miren chicos! Ahí están Joey y Serenity. Ya casi llegamos ^_^

**Mokuba:** ¡Yami, vamos a chocar con el auto del vecino!

**Seto:** ¡Eso le agregaría $100 000 a los 2 millones que llevas arruinados!

**Todos: **¡PISA EL FRENO! ¡PISA EL FRENO!

**Yami: **_(Viendo los pedales)_¿Cuál es el freno?

**Todos: **¡EL DEL MEDIO! ¡EL DEL MEDIO!

**Yami: **¿Será el de la izquierda? _(Pisa el acelerador)_

**Todos: **¡EL DEL MEDIO! ¡EL DEL MEDIO!

**Yami: **_(Ignorándolos vilmente) _¿Será el de la derecha? _(Pisa el clutch)_

**Todos: **¡EL DEL MEDIO! ¡EL DEL MEDIO!

**Yami:** Pues... solo me queda el del medio _(Pisa, por fin, el freno, de manera que el carro se detiene justo a 10 cm de chocar con el carro del vecino)_

**Todos menos Yami:** Uff...

**Seto:** Abran las ventanas, hace calor _(Todos abren las ventanas del carro)_

**Yami: **Vaya muchachos... me hubieran dicho que era el del medio desde el inicio ^_^

**Todos: **Ô.o

**Yugi: **. ¡Por Rá! ¡No lo conozco!

**Yami: **_(Sonriendo)_ Pero Yugi, somos hermanos...¡Ja! Ya estás igual que mamá...

**Seto:** ¬¬ La droga MATA... nunca lo intentes Mokuba

**Mokuba: **-_- No lo haré Seto... no quiero acabar como el primo Yami...

**Yami:** ¡En fin! Lo bueno es que todos estamos sanos y salvos ^_^

**Seto:** Si... desgraciadamente TODOS ¬¬***

De repente se escucha un crujido y en menos de 5 segundos el auto se separa en pedazos, quedando desecho

**Yami: **_(Aún con el volante en la mano)_ ¡MI AUTO! _(Volteando a ver a todos salvajemente)_ ¿Por qué no murió alguno de ustedes en su lugar? _(Se baja de el...carro si se puede decir así, toma la manija y la mira melancólicamente)_...Bob...

**Seto:** ¬¬ ¿Le pusiste nombre al carro?

**Yami:** Fue instantáneo... se me acaba de ocurrir...pensaba cambiarle el nombre después...¡Rá, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?! _(Se pone a llorar sobre los escombros)_

**Seto: **¬¬*** ¿Y todavía preguntas? Mejor pregunta que no hiciste

**Yugi: **_(Suspira)_ U_U Creo que es hora de llamar a la tía Ishizu...

**Joey:** Serenity...¿no olvidas algo?_ (Extiende su mano y sonríe)_

**Serenity:** ¬¬ Suertudo _(Le da $20)_


	4. El consejo de la Tía de Ishizu

Hi!!!!!!!!! Como están????? Feliz Navidad, chorizo con pan!!!!! Feliz Año Nuevo, chorizo con huevo!!!...x.X wakala He aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Disfruten!!!!!

El consejo de la Tía Ishizu 

**__**

La última vez que vimos a nuestra familia favorita, seis de sus integrantes estaban enfrentando un gran problema, debido a que Yami choco el carro nuevo que el Abuelo le había regalado. Ahora, nuestros seis amigos van caminando rumbo al Museo para pedirle ayuda a su tía Ishizu...

**Seto: **_(Hablando por teléfono)_De acuerdo... Si, quiero que manden a los mejores ingenieros... arréglenlo sin hacer tanto ruido... Díganle al alcalde que reduciré el costo de las reparaciones de la deuda del municipio... Si... No...¡Estás despedido! _(Cuelga)_ ¬¬ Felicidades Yami. Tu graciosa bromita llegó a los oídos del gobierno.

**Mokuba: **¿Te metiste en problemas Seto?

**Seto:** Técnicamente... pero lo olvidarán si la compañía repara los daños ¬¬***

**Joey:** Ya cállate Seto, lo haces parecer peor de lo que es

**Yami:** ¡¡¡MI AUTO!!! ¡Mi hermoso auto! ¡Todo destrozado! ¡Lo amaba como a mi propio hijo!

**Yugi:** Pero Yami...tú no tienes hijos

**Yami:** _(Se pone a voltear a todos lados)_¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, claro! No, no tengo hijos...No, ni uno... ¡Menos trillizos!

**Todos: **O.ô__

**Yami: **¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué me miran así?

**Serenity: **Eh... Miren, ya llegamos

Y efectivamente, habían llegado al Museo. En la entrada hay dos mastodontes... digo, guardias...

**Masto...Guardia 1:** Sus pases por favor

**Yugi: **¿Pases? Eh...no, verá, venimos a ver a...

**Guardia 2: **No puede ingresar sin un pase. Si no tiene uno haga el favor de retirarse

**Joey: **Verá, conocemos a la señorita Ishizu. Ella es nuestra...

**Guardia 1:** No nos importa. Si no tiene pase no entra

**Serenity: **¡No entiende! Ella es nuestra tía

**Guardia 2:** Si claro... y yo soy el príncipe William

**Serenity:** ¬¬ Mmm... En las revistas sale más guapo

**Empleado:** Señores, por favor... Dejen pasar a los jóvenes

**Guardia 1:** Pero señor... no tienen pase

**Empleado:** Pues, verás...son los sobrinos de la jefa __

**Guardia 2:** O.ô ¿En serio? Debieron decirlo antes

**Todos:** ¬¬***

**Empleado:** Pasen por favor

**Todos:** _(Entran al Museo)_

**Mokuba:** ¿Cómo sabía que éramos parientes de la tía Ishizu?

**Empleado:** Ella me mandó a recibirlos. De hecho, tiene galletas y té para ustedes desde hace rato. Creo que ya los estaba esperando.

**Todos:** °_°

**Seto:** Esa mujer es RARA

**Empleado:** _(Les muestra una puerta oculta) _Pasen por favor

Los seis entran a una salita pequeña llena de pinturas egipcias en las paredes y con una mesita llena de galletas, panecillos, dulces, té y leche. Junto a ella está Ishizu con una taza de té en la mano y sonriendo.

**Ishizu:** ^_^ ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos?

**Todos menos Seto:** Bien tía Ishizu

**Seto:** Le quiero recordar que Mokuba y yo no somos sus sobrinos

**Ishizu: **_(Sonriendo)_ No digas eso Seto. Mokuba y tú son de la familia ^_^

**Seto:** ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?

**Ishizu:** ^_^ En realidad no importa. Ahora díganme, _(Toma un sorbo de té) _¿en qué problema se metieron ahora?

**Yami: **_(Nervioso)_ ¿Quién dijo que nos habíamos metido en problemas? °_°

**Ishizu: **_(Risa corta)_ No solo sé que se metieron en problemas, sino también que fuiste tú el principal responsable Yami

**Yami:** Bien, supongamos que en una realidad alterna tu tienes la razón, y si me metí en un problema. Si yo soy el principal responsable, entonces ¿quién es el otro responsable?

**Ishizu:** _(Toma otro sorbo de té)_ Seto, por supuesto

**Seto:** ¡Qué! ¿Yo por qué? ¬¬***

**Ishizu:** _(Toma otro sorbo de té)_ Porque en esa realidad alterna de la que habla Yami tu eras el adulto "responsable", y debiste evitar que eso sucediera. ^_^ Pero cuéntenme lo que pasó.

**Yugi:** ¿Por qué no lo ves con tu collar del Milenio? ¬¬

**Ishizu: **^_^ ¡Es más divertido oír sus relatos llenos de culpabilidad!

**Yami:** ¬¬*** Demonios...

Después de contada la historia...

**Ishizu:** ¡Vaya! Veo que se han metido en un gran problema muchachos...

**Yami:** ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Seto me puso no admitir! ¬¬***

**Seto:** ¬¬ Eso no viene al caso. Además...¡estabas enfadando!

**Yami:** ¡Solo me tomé la molestia de saludarte!

**Seto:** Si, claro: ¡Escribiste "ola seto" sin h!

**Yami:** ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Tu escribes con acentos y mayúsculas! ¡Y nunca olvidas la puntuación!

**Seto: **¡A eso se le llama tener buena ortografía! ¬¬****

**Yami:** ¡Tener mala ortografía es parte de la "onda"!

**Seto:** _(Gesticulando con las manos)_ Ah, ¡pues discúlpame, pero yo no soy parte de la "onda"!

**Yami:** ¡Vaya! ¡Eres del Milenio pasado!

**Yugi: **Pues... la verdad Yami...

**Yami: **¡CÁLLATE! ¡Siempre la riegas!

**Yugi:** ¬¬***

**Serenity: **Como que el ambiente está un poquito tenso, ¿no creen?

**Ishizu:** _(Tranquila a más no poder, y tomando otro sorbo de té)_ Chicos, tranquilícense

Milagrosamente, Seto y Yami se calman

**Joey:** ¡Hey! Pasó un angelito__

**Todos: **¬¬

**Joey:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Ishizu:** _(Toma el té que queda y empieza a hablar rápido)_Volviendo al tema... tienes un gran problema Yami...¿Sabes cual es la solución correcta?

**Yami:** _(Viendo las pinturas)_ ¿Hacerme un piercing? ^_^

**Ishizu:** No Yami... no creo que eso ayude. ¿Alguna otra idea?

**Yami:** Mmm... ¿huir del hogar?

**Ishizu:** No Yami... esa no es la opción correcta

**Yami:** _(Sonriendo)_Pero es una opción ¿no?

**Ishizu:** No en tu caso Yami

**Yugi:** ¡Por Rá! Ni siquiera sabes como se llama la calle de la casa ¬¬

**Ishizu: **Bueno, la solución correcta es reparar el daño que hiciste... reparando el carro. _(Empieza a buscar en su bolso)_ Por aquí tengo la dirección de un amigo inglés que conocí mientras llevaba la exposición a Londres... Es un experto en ensamblaje y reparación de carros... Deben llevar el carro y traerlo de nuevo mañana antes de que su abuelo se de cuenta.

**Mokuba: **¿A Inglaterra? ¿Por qué hasta allá?

**Ishizu: **Porque es tecnología inglesa... además, es un pueblo chico... ¿no querrán que se corra la voz de que arreglaron el auto, o sí?

**Yugi: **¡Estamos perdidos! ¿Cómo se supone que lo llevaremos y regresaremos en un día y medio?__

**Ishizu:** Pues... creo que es hora de mostrar lo lazos familiares que hay entre ustedes _(Voltea a ver fijamente a Seto)_

**Seto:** ¿Por qué me mira a mí? ¬¬***

**Ishizu:** Seto, con uno de tus helicópteros podrías llevar y traer el carro...

**Seto:** ¡Ni lo piense! ¡No prestaré un helicóptero!

**Serenity:** ¡Pero Seto! ¡Yami necesita tu ayuda!

**Joey: **¡Exacto! ¿Acaso piensas dejar a tu propio primo desamparado a su suerte?

**Seto:** ¡No es una pregunta difícil de responder!

**Yami:** ¡Ándale Seto! ¡Sería mi regalo de cumpleaños!

**Seto:** ¿Se ve que me importa? ¬¬***__

**Yami: **_(Le da la espalda)_ No ¬¬... Aunque... me podrías quitar el No Admitir..._(Se voltea ilusionado con Seto)_ Significaría mucho para mí

**Seto:** _(Saca su celular)_Bueno, habla Kaiba... Quiero que traigan el helicóptero más grande que tengan... Repito... El más grande

**Todos:** U_U

**Yami:** ¡Gracias Seto! ^_^ ¡Ya sé que es lo que quiero para mi próximo cumpleaños!

**Seto:** No te regalaré un helicóptero Yami ¬¬***

**Yami:** Oh, damn... estuve así de cerca...

**Yugi:** Bueno Yami, la verdad...

**Yami:** ¬¬

**Yugi:** Está bien, me callo. Siempre la riego u_u

**Seto: **Dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos al helicóptero

**Yami: **^_^ ¡Oh sí! Será tan emocionante...

En el helicóptero

**Yami: **¡ME QUIERO BAJAR! ¡ME QUIERO BAJAR! ¡ME QUIERO BAJAR!__

**Seto:** ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡Llevas diciendo eso más de 3 horas!

**Serenity:** _(Mira su reloj)_ En realidad son 4 horas 13 minutos

**Todos:** °_°

**Joey:** ¡¿Llevas la cuenta exacta?!

**Serenity:** ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¬¬***

**Joey: **Pues... no sé... platicar con nosotros

**Serenity:** ¡Están platicando cosas de hombres!

**Joey:** ¡No es cierto! Dime de que hemos hablado

**Serenity: **Veamos... _(Empieza a contar con los dedos)_ Futbol, basket, carros, heridas asquerosas, chicas... _ ¡Cómo desearía que Tea o Mai estuvieran aquí!

**Yami: **¡ME QUIERO BAJAR! ¡ME QUIERO BAJAR! ¡ME QUIERO BAJAR!__

**Seto:** ¡YA CÁLLATE!

Una vez abajo del helicóptero...

**Yami:** ¡Oh sí! ¡Bajamos! _(Besa el suelo)_ Mmm... fue divertido, ¡quiero hacerlo otra vez! ^_^

**Seto:** _(Se golpea la frente con la mano)_ No puede ser...

**Yugi:** No lo conozc... olvídenlo

**Mokuba: **Ok, ahora tenemos que dejar el carro en esta dirección y entregar esta carta que nos dio la tía Ishizu

**Seto:** Pues hagámoslo rápido, tengo trabajo que hacer ¬¬***


	5. Un extraño paseo en ¿Londres? 1

[Entra Kero] Muy bien queridos lectores, disculpen la tardanza. Aquí hay alguien que quiere disculparse por dejarlos en suspenso

[Entra Catherine Granger] Muy bien, estimados lectores de este fic, lamento el no haber subido este capítulo antes, a pesar de la insistencia de Kero, pero es que estaba muy ocupada con trabajos, exámenes, etc. Prometo que durante estas vacaciones de Pascua procuraré enmendar mi error. De entrada, aquí tienen 17 páginas de Word. Disfruten. [Sale de escena]

[Kero] Prometo que esto no volverá a suceder. Ahora responderé todos los reviews que tenía pendientes:

**Jennyfer S. Llenery: **Jejeje... ami también me gusta lo de los millones ^_^. Y que bueno que te gustó, en serio

**Ryu Mari: **Oh, tan bueno y estúpido es el fic!!! Bueno, todo se parece a su dueño XPPP. En cuanto a lo de Yami... entiéndelo, falta un día para su cumpleaños número 18 U_U. Yo con el que tuve hace 4 días le dí un dolor de cabeza a mis compañeros

**shido-kun: **O.o Ejem,ejem... yo también conozco a alguien que habla sin parar *cof* yo *****cof* . pero es responsable. Mamá, papá, cómprenme un auto, por fa, por fa, por fa... Soy madura :P

**lady-amaltea: **Eh, no se me cortó, la verdad lo dejé así a propósito, aunque cuando lo leí por segunda vez si me pareció que estaba cortado, sorry ^^U. Gracias y sigue leyendo.

**Yuna Force Wars: **Gracias por los cumplidos y hola de nuevo

**Ana_91: **Gracias. A mí también me mata de risa el padre gay cada vez que releo el fic, jeje, nunca me canso. He aquí un nuevo capítulo

**Jennyfer S. Llenery: **Oh, nos volvimos a encontrar ^_^. Ojalá te guste el chapter.

**Ryu Mari: **Oye, creo que de veras te sentiste con lo de Yami tonto. Lo siento!!!! Cumple 18, 18!!!!!@______@1-------8

**Ark angel: **Bueno, jeje, yo no escribo Yaoi, pero no tengo nada en contra de los que lo hacen, que eso quede claro :P. Y si, pues que remedio ya. Y Bakura ya viene muy pronto ^_^. _ Demonios Kero, no digas spoilers, no digas spoilers!!!!!!!!!

**Yukime: **ESPERO CON ENTUSIASMO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO ^-^

**Alejamoto: **Ok, aquí stá la historia

**Kimmy Angy: **Ah, bueno...disculpa por lo de actualizar pronto ¬¬ [mirada asesina a Cathy]. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

Ahora, al fic!!!!

Un extraño paseo por ¿Londres? 

**__**

Ahora, nuestros héroes _[**Nota de la editora:** Acaso han hecho algo bueno para ser considerados nuestros héroes ¬¬?? Ke yo sepa solo han destrozado un carro] _se dirigen a un taller muy grande y bien equipado]

**Yugi: **Muy bien, llegamos. ¿Ahora quién pregunta?

**Yami: **Que lo haga Seto

**Seto:** Que lo haga Wheeler

**Joey:** Que lo haga Yugi

**Yugi:** Que lo haga Mokuba

**Mokuba:** Que lo haga Yami

**Yami: **Que lo haga Seto

**Seto:** Que lo haga Wheeler

**Joey:** Que lo haga Yugi

**Yugi:** Que lo haga Mokuba

**Mokuba:** Que lo haga Yami

**Yami: **Que lo haga...__

Y así siguen durante cinco minutos más hasta que...

**Serenity: **Hola muchachos ^_^, encontré al dueño

**Mister:** Si, si. Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Esta señorita me dio a entender que requieren de mis servicios.

**Yugi: **Si, verá, queremos que repare ese carro

**Mister: **_(Voltea para todos lados)_ ¿Cuál carro?

**Joey: **Ese _(Señala el... carro, si se le puede llamar así)_

**Mister:** °_° ¡Santo cielo! _(Se pone un monóculo)_. ¿Qué es eso?

**Yami: **¡Mi auto! U_U

**Seto:** Era un carro... hasta el día de hoy ¬¬***

**Mokuba:** ¿Cuándo cree que podría estar listo?

**Mister:** _(Limpiando el monóculo y observando detenidamente el coche)_Pues... si tienen suerte... 3 meses

**Todos:** O____O 3 MESES??!!!

**Mister:** Si no es que mas(_Se quita el monoculo y lo limpia_) Se los puedo asegurar en 3 meses y medio__

**Yugi:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estamos perdidos U______U!!!!!!!!!

**Mokuba:** ¡Espere! Tenemos una nota de nuestra tia

**Mister:** Y...¿Cómo se llama su tia? 

**Serenity:** Ishizu ,pero...

**Mister:** ¡¡¡¿Ishizu?!!!¡Déjenme ver!(_Arrebata la carta y lee rápidamente_) ¡Vaya! Se ve que tienen una urgencia 

**Yugi:** Si, -__- pero dijo que serian 3 meses asi que...

**Mister:** ¿¿3 meses?? ¡Por Ishizu serán 12 horas! ¡¡¡Vuelvan mañana!!!^.^

**Seto:** Esa mujer es RARA

**Serenity:** ^_~ A eso se le llama encanto femenino 

**Yami:** Ok. ¡Problema resuelto ^ ^! Vayamos a buscar un hotel caro y lujoso que apenas Seto pueda pagar xP

**Yugi:** u_u Es irremediable

Llegan a un hotel caro, fino y lujoso que apenas Seto puede pagar(con lo que trae en la billetera claro... ^^Ese tipo es Millonario xDDDD )

_Cuarto 1:_

**Yami:** (_Entra corriendo sin maletas)_ ¡Ah! ¡Por fin! Un lugar para descansar ^____^(_se tira a la cama y se pone a comer uvas del frutero_)

**Joey: **_(Entra corriendo)_ ¡Ah! Esta calientito ^ ^

**Seto:** (_Entra cargando 4 maletas grandes)_ ¿¬¬ Porque no suben sus propias maletas?(_Tira todas menos la suya)_

**Yami:** ¡Ay, no seas amargado!(_Se come la última uva)_ Mmm... estaban buenas, ¿De donde serán?

**Seto: **_(Tomando lo que queda del racimo y leyendo una etiqueta)_ ¬¬ Son de cera Yami  

**Yami: **Mmm... eso explica el sabor

**Seto:** ¬¬ Idiota(_Se sienta en la cama de en medio y abre su maleta, saca su portafolio, del que saca una Laptop)_

**Joey:** Oye, ¿Que haces?

**Seto:** Recupero mi día de trabajo

**Yami:** ¡Ah no! Siempre trabajas, ahora vamos a divertirnos.

**Seto:** ¡No Yami! Ya me causaste suficientes problemas por el día de hoy ¬¬***

**Joey: **_(Pone cara de diablito con una idea) _Estaaa... bien. Yami, ven tantito _(Él y Yami se alejan, cuchichean y se acercan peligrosamente a Seto)_

**Joey y Yami:** Seetooo...

**Seto:** _(Sin voltear) _¿Qué quieren?

**Joey y Yami:** _(Se le echan encima)_¡Probar la bañera!

**Seto:** ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!

_Cuarto 2:_

**Yugi:** (_Entra cargando su propia maleta)_ ¡Llegamos! ^.^

**Serenity: **_(Entra cargando una maleta grande, una pequeña, una para cosméticos y otra no más porque si) _¡Genial! Esto es fantástico

**Mokuba:** (_Entra)_ El hotel es bonito, pero ya me aburrí. ¿Creen que podamos salir a recorrer la ciudad?__

**Serenity:** Por supuesto que vamos a salir. No hay nada mejor que salir a recorrer Londres, a excepción de París, claro.

**Yugi: **Ojalá que si decidimos salir no tengamos más problemas de los que ya tenemos U_U

**Seto:** (_A lo lejos)_¡AUXILO! 

**Mokuba:** °_° ¡Es la voz de Seto!

**Yugi:** Ô.o ¡Rá lo dejamos sólo con Yami y Joey! _(Salen los tres corriendo)_

_Cuarto 1:_

Entran Yugi, Serenity y Mokuba

**Mokuba:** ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

**Yugi: **Yami, ¿¡qué hiciste con Seto!? ¬¬***

**Yami:** (_Con cara de inocente que no ha roto un plato) _¿Yo? Nada, ¿verdad Joey?__

**Joey:** _(Asiente sonriendo y con la misma cara de santo) _Si, no hemos hecho nada, el niño rico está bien.

**Seto: **_(Sale del baño con toda la ropa escurriendo, muy, muy pegada y respirando agitadamente)_ Pa...garán...por...eso

**Serenity:**¡SANTO CIELO! *¬* 

**Joey:** °_° Serenity..._(Le tapa los ojos)_, no veas esto.

**Seto:** Mokuba... pásame mi toalla

**Mokuba:** Ok. _(Va por la toalla y algo de ropa seca)_ Ten hermano ^_^

**Seto:** De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos _(Voltea a ver a Joey y a Yami)_. Ok, saldremos a recorrer la ciudad, comeremos pizza o algo así, y veremos que más. Pero nunca, nunca mencionen este altercado. ¿De acuerdo?

**Yugi y Joey: **_(Sonriendo)_ Ok ^_^

**Seto: **¿Y? ¡Qué demonios esperan! ¡Largo de aquí!

**Joey:** ¬¬*** Uy, que amargado

Un rato después, están todos menos Seto en la Recepción del Hotel

**Yami:** _(Al recepcionista)_ Oiga, y...¿no me puede dar más mentas?

**Recepcionista:** No Sr. Motou, ya le dí 15 paquetitos ¬¬__

**Joey: **Hey amigo, en el Days Inn te dan hasta 29.

**Recepcionista:** Ok, ok, tengan _(Les da 12 mentitas más a cada uno)_. Ya, ¿están felices?

**Yami y Joey:** ¡Sí! ^_^

**Yugi:** Muchachos, basta, dejen al pobre hombre en paz ¬¬***

**Joey:** ¡¿Qué?! Es su trabajo, si no, ¿por qué lo hace?

**Mokuba:** Por 2 razones: Uno.- Somos americanos. Dos.-Venimos con Seto. _(Al recepcionista)_ ^_^ ¿No estoy en lo correcto?

**Recepcionista:** Pues...sí ^_^

**Yami:** Si, si, que bien. _(Palmea la cabeza de Mokuba)_ No llegaras a ser como tu hermano Seto.

**Joey:** Eso es bueno, una manzana podrida menos en la familia.

**Yugi:** ¿Se están refiriendo a Seto? ¬¬***

**Yami: **Por supuesto, ¿a quién más? 

**Serenity: ***¬* ¿Cuál manzana podrida? Yo no le veo nada de podrida

**Mokuba: **_(Le pasa la mano enfrente de los ojos) _Serenity... ¿por qué tiene esa mirada perdida desde que salió Seto del baño?

**Yami: **Ehmmm... pues, verás...__

**Yugi:** Porque se sorprendió de lo ocurrentes que pueden ser Yami y Joey, por eso u_u.

**Mokuba:** Ah... está bien ^_^

**Yami:** _(Abre una menta y se la come) _Yiak _(Escupe) _No me gustan _(Le da todos los paquetes al recepcionista)_ Se las regalo.

**Recepcionista:** ¬¬*********

En eso baja Seto muy formal

**Seto: **_(Al recepcionista)_ Muy bien señor, disculpe las molestias que pudieron haberle causado mis parientes... políticos ¬¬***

**Yami:** ¿Es mi imaginación o se avergüenza de que somos sus parientes?

**Recepcionista:** _(Con sonrisa hipócrita de "todo está bien")_ No hay problema Sr. Kaiba

**Seto:** De acuerdo, quiero que me informe en cinco minutos del estado del tiempo, los restaurantes, centros de diversión y el lugar de un banco donde pueda cambiar esto _(Saca un fajo ENORME de billetes)_

**Recepcionista: **Si Sr.

**Seto:** También consígame un carro para seis que me espere a la entrada del hotel. Por las molestias que puedan causarle estas peticiones, reciba esto por favor _(Le saca un billetototote)_

**Recepcionista:** Si Sr. Kaiba, en seguida °_°

**Seto:** _(Se voltea) _Espero que no hayan causado un escándalo mientras yo no estaba ¬¬***.

**Joey:** Nah, ¿cómo crees? ^_^

**Yami:** Hemos sido niños buenos ^_^

**Serenity: **_(Aún con la mirada perdida en el vacío)_ Disculpen... tengo que usar el teléfono... ya saben... para hablar con Tea _(Camina lentamente hacia un teléfono público)_

**Seto:** _(Siguiéndola con la mirada)_¬¬ ¿Y a ella que le pasa?

**Yugi:** Eh... pues...

**Mokuba: **Está sorprendida por ver lo que hicieron Yami y Joey arriba ^_^

**Seto: **¿Eh? Ella ya conoce a su hermano, generalmente sabe que hace esa clase de estupideces, ¿cómo se puede sorpren... _(De repente su cerebro hace algunas conexiones)_ O.o ¡Oh! Corrijo, si se puede sorprender.

**Recepcionista: **Sr. Kaiba, la noche de hoy será despejada con una vista completa a la luna llena. He aquí una lista con todos los restaurantes de la ciudad clasificados por tipo y centros de diversión compatibles. El banco está a cinco cuadras a la derecha de aquí. Su carro lo espera en la entrada.__

**Seto:** Muy bien, me aseguraré de hablar con su gerente de su buen servicio.

**Recepcionista:** ^_^ Gracias Señor.

**Seto:** De acuerdo Joey... ve por tu hermana, el resto, venga, vamos acomodándonos en el auto

**Joey:** ¬¬*** Ah si señor, ahora usted es el jefe ¿no? Ve tú si tanto quieres ¬¬

**Seto:** Eh..., ok, volveré a empezar. Joey, ¿serías tan amble de ir por tu hermana?

**Joey: **Ok ^_^ _(Camina hacia donde está Serenity)_

**Serenity:** _(Hablando por teléfono) _¡Y lo vi!... Sí, así escurriéndose... Sólo durante 5 segundos... porque Joey me tapó los ojos... a decir verdad sí... mmm... estaba taaan tibio...

**Joey:** Serenity, ya nos vamos

**Serenity: **Eh... luego te hablo Tea... si, bye _(Cuelga)_

**Joey: **¿Qué está tibio?

**Serenity:** _(Nerviosa) _°_° Eh... los huevos. ¡No, los huevos no! Mmm... la leche caliente ¡No, caliente no! Este.... el clima. ¡Sí, el clima! ^_^

**Joey:** Ok, ya vámonos

**Serenity:** Está bien

En el carro...

**Yami:** ¡Oh, qué emocionante! _(Intenta subirse como conductor)_

**Seto:** _(Toma a Yami del cuello trasero y lo levanta)_ No Yami, yo conduciré, ¿cappichi?

**Yami:** _(Ahogándose)_ °_° S

**Seto: **Ok _(Se sienta)_ Yugi, Mokuba, siéntense y dejen campo para los otros dos del lado de la banqueta. ¡Yami, tú te sientas del lado del copiloto! Te tengo que tener vigilado ¬¬***

**Yami:** ¬¬*** De acuerdo _(Se sienta y mira a su alrededor)_ ¬¬ Mi auto estaba más cool.

**Yugi:** Pero Yami, éste tiene más espacio, conexión a Internet, teléfono, bar, conductor automático, y además, si le hablas al carro y le dices que encienda el radio lo hace.

**Yami:** Pero, ¿qué pasaría si la calle se inundara? El mío se hace lancha ¬¬***__

**Seto: **Permíteme corregir eso: se HACÍA

**Yugi:** Yami, si la calle se inunda, Seto se puede dar el lujo de comprarse otro. Verás...

**Yami:** ¡Cállate! ¿Ya ves cómo si la riegas? ¬¬***

**Yugi:** -_- Perfectamente Yami

**Seto:** ¬¬ Que hermosa relación de hermanos

**Joey:** No te quejes, la otra vez discutieron 38 horas sin parar.

**Seto: **_(Arrancando el carro)_ Tu a que caraj... ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¬¬***

**Serenity:** Entre el parloteo de Yami y Yugi

**Yami:** Mmm... aburrición ¬¬... ¡Oh!

**Yugi: **¿Qué pasa?

**Yami: **¡Un prostíbulo! ¿Podemos entrar Seto? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?

**Seto: **_(Frena de golpe)_ Ô.o ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Menores presentes! ¡Tú eres menor!

**Mokuba: **¿Qué es un prostíbulo Seto?

**Seto:** o.Ô ¿Eh? Eh...este...mmm...

**Yugi:** Algo a lo que nunca iremos

**Yami:** ¬¬*** Demonios, ¿por qué?

**Seto:** Porque es una vulgaridad

**Serenity: **¡Hola! ¡Existo, soy una chica!

**Mokuba:** Sigo son entender, ¿qué es un prostíbulo?

**Seto:** Eh... ¡Miren, un lugar apto para todos!

Una vez adentro...

**Joey: **Genial, ¿comida mexicana? ¬¬***

**Seto:** Cállate y come ¬¬

**Yami:** Aquí se dice shuta la madre y traga

**Seto:** ¡Santo Cielo! Mokuba, nunca digas esas palabras

**Yugi: **Mmm... ¿están seguros de comer aquí?

**Yami:** ¡Por supuesto! ^_^ ¿Qué puede haber de malo?

**Yugi:** No sé; tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar.

**Mesera:** Buenas noches, ¿me pueden dar su orden?

**Yami:** Eso puede ser _(Empieza a mirar detenidamente a la mesera)_

**Yugi: **_(Le echa también un vistazo rápido)_ No lo sé... Me gustan latinas.

**Joey:** Bah... ¡Las mejores son las europeas! ^_^

**Yugi:** Pero... ¿qué hay de Mai?

**Joey:** Eh... ¡Nunca le menciones esto!__

**Seto: **Oigan, la dama pide su orden

**Mokuba:** ¿De qué hablan Yami, Yugi y Joey?

**Seto:** De nada Mokuba, de nada.

**Serenity:** _(A la mesera)_ Yo quiero dos tacos de cabeza

**Yami:** _(Aún enfrascado en su conversación) _Las gringas son las mejores... aunque los gringos son unos estúpidos.

**Seto:** Somos norteamericanos idiota ¬¬***

**Yami: **¿Eh?

**Yugi:** U_U Gringos Yami

**Yami:** Ah, cierto, perdón ^.^

**Mesera: **Sigo esperando ¬¬

**Joey: **_(Hablando consigo mismo) _¿Qué demonios hace la comida mexicana en Inglaterra?

**Serenity: **_(A la mesera)_ También un vaso de agua por favor. _(Mira a Seto)_ Que sean dos *¬*

**Yugi: **_(Inhala)_ Huele mucho a humo

**Yami:** Se llama cigarro Yugi

**Joey:** La verdad es marihuana

**Mesera:** ¬¬*** ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Sírvanse ustedes! _(Se va indignada)_

**Joey:** ¡Qué amargada!

**Yugi: **¡Qué impaciente!

**Seto:** ¡Ya era hora! ¬¬***

**Yami:** ¡Genial! ¡Buffet!

**Todos: **O.

**Yami:** ¿Qué?

**Seto:** ¬¬ Idiota

**Serenity:** Ok, voy... por agua, y al teléfono, ya saben... para hablar con Mai.

**Joey: **Le dices que la quiero mucho, que es la mujer más bella y que nunca la traicionaría.

**Yugi:** Joey, no sabrá que dijiste lo de las europeas

**Joey:** ^_^ Entonces solo salúdamela

**Serenity:** Con permiso _(Va hacia otro teléfono público)_

**Seto:** ¬¬*** Me siento raro con ella aquí.

**Yami: **Vamos, como si pudiera pasar algo malo.

**Joey:** Más le vale que no pase ¬¬***

**Yami:** ¡Cómo sea! Vamos a tragar

**Seto: **Comer

**Yami: **Tragar

**Seto: **Comer

**Yami: **Tragar

**Seto: **Comer

**Yami: **Tragar

**Yugi:** ¡Vamos a servirnos comida y punto!

Una vez con la comida en la mesa...

**Yugi:** No soporto el humo de...

**Joey:** Marihuana

**Yugi:** ¡Eso! Saldré a tomar aire fresco

**Yami:** Ok. Cuídate ^_^

**Seto: **No seas patético. Sólo va afuera ¬¬

**Yugi:** Da igual _(Sale)_

**Joey:** ¿Quién probará la salsa?

**Seto: **Yo no, tengo horribles experiencias. Mokuba tampoco.

**Mokuba:** ¿Por qué?

**Seto:** Quién sabe que le pusieron a esa cosa los mexicanos

**Yami:** Que lo haga Joey

**Joey: **Que lo haga Seto

**Seto:** Que lo haga Yami

**Yami:** Que lo haga Joey

**Joey: **Que lo haga Seto

**Seto:** Que lo haga Yami

**Yami:** Que lo haga Joey

**Joey: **Que lo haga Seto

**Seto:** Que lo haga Yami

Cinco minutos después...

**Yami:** ¡Ya sé! ¡Que lo haga Yugi!

**Mokuba:** Mmm... no estoy tan seguro

**Yami: **Soy su hermano mayor, hago lo que quiera con él

**Joey y Seto:** Así no funciona ¬¬***

**Yami:** ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? _(Echa la salsa en los tacos de Yugi)_

**Yugi:** _(Entra)_ Uff... mejor ^_^. Tengo hambre _(Toma los tacos)_

**Joey: **Yo no comería eso si fueras tú.

**Yugi:** _(En media mordida)_¿Por qué?

**Joey:** Porque

**Yugi:** _ ¡Ah! ¡Quema! ¡Enchila! ¡Agua! ¡Hielo!

**Joey:** _(Le extiende su refresco) _Toma.

**Yugi:** ¡GRACIAS! _(Toma el refresco hasta la última gota)_

**Seto: **_(Mirando estupefacto a Yugi)_ Wheeler...

**Joey:** _(Con cara de ciudadano que acaba de cumplir con su deber)_ ¿Sí?

**Seto:** El chico es diabético idiota ¬¬***

**Joey: **_(Con la sonrisa borrada del rostro)_O_O ¿En serio?

**Yugi: **No sé porque eso me causó tanto placer

**Yami: **Azúcar

**Yugi: **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Azúcar?! _(De repente se pone todo hiperactivo)_ ¡Azúcar! ¡Azúcar! ¡¿Dónde hay más azúcar?! ¡¿Dónde hay más azúcar?! _(Toma a Joey por el cuello y lo levanta con todo y silla) _¡¿Dónde?! @______@

**Joey:** Gulp... Pídele a un trabajador refresco

**Yugi:** Señor trabajador, ¡refresco! _(Sale corriendo tras el trabajador más cercano y lo tumba)_

**Mokuba:** _(Voltea inocentemente hacia Set) _Se le va a subir el azúcar, ¿verdad Seto?

**Joey:** No sabes lo que es un prostíbulo, pero bien que sabes que Yugi es diabético ¬¬***

**Seto: **Cierra la boca Wheeler

**Yami:** _(Perdido en su propio mundo) _¿Creen que el abuelo me regañará porque a Yugi se le subió el azúcar?

**Joey:** No lo sé, pero vele el lado positivo. Si lo hace, olvidará el hecho de que chocaste el carro ^_^

**Yami: **Cierto ^_^

**Seto:** ¬¬*** Estoy rodeado de puros imbéciles. Mokuba, ¿ya acabaste?

**Mokuba:** _(Limpiándose con una servilleta)_ Si Seto.

**Seto:** Bien, entonces ve con Yugi y Serenity a la plaza de pueblo que hay aquí junto.

**Mokuba: **Ok _(Se va al teléfono público con Serenity)_

**Serenity:** ¡Y no recuerdan que soy una chica!... Primero quisieron ir a un prostíbulo y luego discutieron sobre cual raza de chicas era mejor... Por cierto, Joey dijo que las europeas son mejores... Ok, se lo diré... Pero en serio, Seto se veía tan...

**Mokuba:** ¿Tan qué?

**Serenity: **Taann... bien... en gabardina... _(Susurrando)_ hefermafanifitofo cefercafa... sí, después te hablo. _(Cuelga)_ ^_^ Mande Mokuba.

**Mokuba: **Necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Yugi junto; Seto nos mandó a los tres a la plazoleta de pueblo mexicano.

**Serenity: **O.o ¿Qué hace una plaza mexicana en Inglaterra?

**Mokuba: **_(Se encoge de hombros)_ No sé. Ayúdame por favor.

**Serenity: **Ok, no puede ser tan difícil. _(Le llama a Yugi)_ Yugi, ya vámonos.

**Yugi: **¿A dónde? ¿Hay azúcar?

**Serenity:** °_° Yugi... eres diabético

**Yugi:** ¡AZÚCAR! _(Toma a Mokuba por los hombros y lo zarandea) _¡Quiero azúcar!

**Mokuba:** °_° _(Tose)_

**Serenity:** °_° Eh...ay... ¡Yugi, suéltalo! ¡Allá hay algodones de azúcar!

**Yugi:** _(Suelta a Mokuba)_ ¡Azúcar! _(Sale corriendo)_

**Serenity: **¡Ay no! Ahora tendremos que vigilar que no se le suba el azúcar. Mokuba, no hay tiempo que perder.

**Mokuba:** _(Recuperándose de la zarandeada)_ Pensé que moriría.

Mientras, con los muchachos...

**Seto: **_(Haciéndose masajes en las sienes)_ Sólo 15 horas más para el trabajo, solo 15 horas más...

**Joey:** Hey, Seto, ¿puedes ordenar cerveza por nosotros?

**Seto:** ¿Cerveza? ¬¬*** Son menores de edad

**Yami:** Anda Seto, no seas amargado

**Seto: **Está bien, sólo dejen de enfadar... Srita.

**Mesera:** Si Señor

**Seto:** Traiga tres cervezas

**Mesera: **Se nos acabaron, sólo queda Tequila Añejo Conmemorativo. Es muy fuerte.

**Seto:** Traiga de eso.

**Mesera:** Pero señor...

**Seto:** _(Le tira una mirada fría) _¡Obedezca!

**Mesera:** Si señor. _(Trae los caballitos)_

**Yami:** _(Toma el suyo) _Gracias Seto ^_^ _(Toma) _Mmm... está rico

**Joey:** En momentos como estos me alegras ser tu primo _(Toma)_

**Seto:** ¬¬ No soy tu primo _(Toma) _

**Yami:** ¡Ay! ¡No seas amargado! Todos somos familia _(Toma) _

**Seto:** El alcohol ya afectó tu cabeza  _(Toma) _

**Joey:** Es que es cierto Seto, necesitas el apoyo de la familia _(Toma)_

**Seto:** ¬¬*** ¿Y desde cuándo eres el protector de la unión de las familias?

**Yami:** Vamos Seto... solo esta noche acepta que somos parientes _(Termina) _

**Seto:** Pues... no sé _(Termina)_... Está bien, sólo está noche.__

**Joey:** ¡Eso es todo Seto! _(Le da una "cariñosa" palmada en la espalda)_

**Seto:** ¬¬ No me toques

**Joey:** Bueno _(Termina) _Quiero otra

**Seto: **_(A la mesera)_ ¡Señorita! ¡Otras tres!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ojalá que les haya gustado el chapter. ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente?

-¿Se le bajará el azúcar a Yugi?

-¿En qué terminará la ronda de tequilas de los muchachos?

-¿Qué demonios hace una plaza mexicana en Londres?

-¿Arreglarán el carro?

-¿Le quitará Seto a Yami el No Admitir?

Descubre una que otra pregunta en el próximo capítulo, y si no, de perdida en el fic.


	6. Un extraño paseo en ¿Londres? 2

[Entra Kero] Ven, les dije que mi editora compensaría la tardanza. En menos de 24 horas publicó 2 capítulos. No les parece genial?????? Voy a contestar los reviews que me llegaron en el margen de 16 horas:

**Kaiba Shirou: **Oh si! Leíste todos los capítulos de jalón ^_^. A mi me da flojera hacerlo, especialmente porque ya lo acabé XP. Sobre lo de Seto... creo que todas babeamos. Es tan lindo ^^!!!!! Si eso te gustó te va a gustar este capítulo.

**Alejamoto: **Creo ke keda entendido que es una buena historia ^_^. Espera un poco con Bakura, no seas impaciente.

Ahora, al fic!!!!

Un extraño paseo por ¿Londres? Parte 2 

**__**

Mientras, en la plaza....

**Yugi: **_(Con un algodón de azúcar en la mano derecha y una oblea junto con tres borrachitos en la boca al mismo tiempo) _¡Azúcar!....¡Más azúcar!

**Mokuba: **No te podemos dar más azúcar Yugi.... Sólo queda _(Saca algo de su bolsillo)_ esta alegría.

**Yugi:** _(Se la arrebata)_ ¡AZÚCAR! _(Se la mete a la boca junto con el algodón de azúcar y sale corriendo en busca de más dulce)_

**Serenity:** ¡Ay! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si sigue así se le va a subir el azúcar y nos meteremos en más problemas.

**Curandera:** _(Salida de la nada) _Yo tengo lo que usted señorita necesita

**Serenity:** ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

**Curandera: **Verá... antes de que los españoles llegarán a México, el principal alimento de los pueblos mesoamericanos _(De la nada sale una musica prehispánica)_ era el maíz, que siempre era consumido con leche con chocolate, y nuestros diabéticos podían consumirlo sin peligro **_[Nota de la autora: _**_Antes de que me digan algo, esta historia es inventada, la gente siempre inventa ese tipo de cosas para vender, y como la mayoría de la gente no tiene ni idea pues les sale el truco XDDD**]**_

**Serenity y Mokuba:** O_O Oh...

**Curandera:** _(Viendo que se están creyendo el verbo) _Antes o después de tomar el azúcar consumían esta planta _(Saca una)_. Lo que debe de hacer con el jovencito hiperactivo, es darle a probar esto y no permitir que vuelva a tomar azúcar en 5 minutos. Después, mañana le da esta otra planta _(Saca otra)_, y en la tarde de nuevo. Y para estar seguros dele de una vez esto _(Saca otra)_. Así no se le subirá el azúcar

**Serenity:** He aquí la solución ^.^. Muchas gracias señora, ¿cuánto va a ser? _(Para la música de repente)_

**Curandera:** $5 pesitos señorita

**Serenity: **A ver, $5 pesos _(Empieza a buscar en su bolsillo y saca 10 dólares)_ Sólo traigo dólares, ¿cree que con esto alcance?

**Curandera: **_(Se lo quita)_ Pues... no, pero como usted me cayó bien... Ahora, vayan con Dios y con la santa virgencita de Guadalupe.

**Mokuba:** Sólo una pregunta, ¿de dónde venía la música prehispánica?

**Curandera: **¡Ah! Es que el grupo Khenani tiene una presentación aquí. **_[_**_Chiste personal, no le hagan caso XDDD**]**_

**Serenity: **Ok. Gracias señora ^_^. Genial, problema resuelto. Ahora hay que aplicar la solución.

**Mokuba: **¡Yugi! ¡Ven, hay azúcar!

**Yugi:** _(Llega corriendo)_ ¡Azúcar!

**Serenity: **_(Le mete la planta a la boca)_ Come Yugi, come.

**Yugi:** _(Mastica)_ Mmm... está rica _(Se calma)_ ¿Qué es?

**Mokuba:** Algo para que se te baje el azúcar

**Yugi:** O_O ¡Santo cielo! ¡He estado consumiendo azúcar!

**Serenity:** Tranquilo, con eso no se te subirá el azúcar, siempre y cuando no tomes dulce en 5 minutos.

**Yugi:** Eso será fácil, mi fuerza de voluntad es grande ^_^__

10 segundos después

**Yugi:** _(Intentando correr por dulce)_¡Azúcar! ¡Azúcar!

**Serenity:** _(Deteniéndolo de un brazo) _¡No Yugi! ¡Eres diabético! ¡La planta no surtirá efecto!

**Yugi:** _(Intentando correr más desesperadamente)_ ¡Azúcar!

**Mokuba:** _(Deteniéndolo del otro brazo) _¡Yugi! Recuerda que debemos volver a casa en 14 horas, no te puedes enfermar.

**Yugi:** _(Se detiene) _-_-U Está bien

Cinco minutos después están los tres sentados en una banca, viendo como todo mundo ofrece dulces y toda clase de caramelos.

**Yugi:** Ya no quiero estar aquí U_U

**Serenity:** _(Mira su reloj) _Son las 11:30, así que les propongo que subamos a los juegos y esperemos a los muchachos.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante...

**Seto, Yami y Joey:** _(Todos ebrios y cantando)_ No me digas beaner mister pu***ero. Te sacaré un susto por racista y cu***o. No me llames frijolero ***che gringo pu***ero. _(Los tres terminan el enésimo caballito de la noche al mismo tiempo)_

**Yami:** (_Borracho)_ ¡Alá! No sabía que cantáramos tan padre.

**Joey: **_(Borracho igualmente)_ Es que somos bien pintos ^_^***

**Seto:** (_Borracho...también)_ Sipo *_hic* _¡Sandra!

**Mesera:** ¿Sí?

**Seto: **_(Sonriendo)_ ¿Qué horas son preciosa?

**Mesera: **Las 12 ^///^

**Joey:** Ching... los niños...

**Yami:** Oye... Sandy... trae la cuenta ¿sí?

**Mesera:** Aquí est

**Seto:** Ten _(Saca efectivo con 100 dólares de sobra)_. Guarda el cambio _(Se levanta)_

**Mesera:** Cuídense, vuelvan pronto

**Joey: **Sí claro, salúdanos a Mario

**Yami:** Dile que gracias por las enchiladas _(Salen los tres del restaurante)_

**Seto:** _(Se sienta como conductor) _Siéntense como copilotos para seguir sacando cura ^_^.

**Joey y Yami:** De acuerdo. _(Se sientan ambos en el asiento de acompañante)_

En la rueda de la fortuna...

**Yugi:** (_Todo enfurruñado)_ Ya me aburrí _

**Mokuba: **Sí... _(Bosteza)_ Ya me quiero ir a dormir

**Yami:** (_A lo lejos)_ ¡Hey! Ya vénganse__

**Serenity:** Gracias al cielo. _(Se van los 3 al carro y se suben al asiento de atrás)_

**Yugi: **Hola Yami, Joey, Seto ^_^. ¿Qué comieron después de que a mí... se me subió el azúcar?

**Seto:** ¿Comer? Nada... cantamos, bailamos... nos divertimos.

**Joey:** No olvides que visitamos al chef ^_^

**Yami:** Si... y nos dejó cocinar

**Mokuba:** ¿Por eso habrá sido que hace 15 minutos salía humo del restaurante?

**Seto: **Eh... creo que eso fue cuando se calló el aceite sobre la olla de presión.

**Serenity:** Momento... hicieron todo eso... ¿juntos? O_O__

**Joey:** Si, ¿que tiene? Somos familia, ¿cierto chicos?

**Yami y Seto: **Cierto ^.^

**Yugi:**¡RÁ! °_° ¡Están ebrios!

**Seto:** ¿Qué tal si les cantamos algo?

**Seto, Yami y Joey:** Here we come and we don't care mucho...

**Serenity, Yugi y Mokuba:** _(Todos los más alejados posible de sus hermanos)_ Ô.

**Joey:** Hey, nos viene siguiendo una patrulla...

**Policía: **_(Por un altavoz)_ Por favor, deténgase. El auto cool, oríllese a la orilla.

**Yami: **¬¬*** Mi auto estaba más cool

**Joey:** Hazle caso al policleto Seto.

**Seto:** Ok. _(Para)_

**Policía:** Baje por favor el conductor. Vamos a hacer la prueba del alcoholímetro.__

**Mokuba: **¿Qué hace el alcoholímetro en Londres?

**Policía:** Es que es la colonia Novíssima México, para compatriotas que se vienen a probar suerte.

**Seto:** _(Baja)_ Ya estoy aqu

**Policía:** (_Mete el aparato ese)_ Sople _(Lo saca y lo lee)_ ¡Ah cabr...! Está usted muy borracho. Tiene suerte de estar en Inglaterra, sólo lo multaremos.

**Seto:** _(Indignado) _¡¿Multarme?! ¿Acaso sabe quién soy yo?

**Policía:** La mera neta... no u_u

**Seto:** Yo soy... ¿quién soy?

**Yugi:** ¡No puede ser!

**Mokuba:** O_O ¿Hermano?

**Seto:** ¡Sí! Soy su hermano. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo le quedó el ojo?

**Serenity:** O.o Eh...

**Policía:** A ver señor...

**Yugi: **Kaiba

**Seto:** Gates ¬¬

**Yugi: **Kaiba -_-

**Seto:** Gates ¬¬

**Yugi: **Kaiba -_-

**Seto:** Gates ¬¬

**Yami:** Cállense porque se apellida Vergara.

**Joey:** ¿Vergará? Que cool ^.^__

**Yami: **No indejo, se llama Luprecio Vergara, sin acento... aunque si **inga mucho el wey.

**Seto:** _(Intentando recordar)_ ¿Qué no me llamaba Seto?...¿O era Bill?

**Yami y Joey:** ¡No! Era Luprecio, ¡qué *amón eres Seto!

**Yugi:** -_- ¡Rá! Llévame contigo ¬¬

**Yami:** ¿Le estás hablando a Rá? ¿Son carnales? ¡Qué cool! ^_^ _(Hablando con Joey) _Ese wey es buena onda

**Policía:** Eh... ¿Señor Luprecio Seto Bill Vergara Kaiba Gates?

**Seto: **¿¡Qué!?

**Yami:** ¡Seto! ¡No seas maleducado! No se dice que.

**Seto:** ¿A no?

**Yami: **No, se dice "eu".

**Policía: **¡Cómo sea! Mire Sr., digamos que puede recibir una multa menor

**Yugi: **¿Cómo está eso?__

**Policía:** Mire, usted me da aquí y ahora $50 pesos y todos en paz

**Yugi:** ¬¬ ¿Está pidiendo mordida? ¡Eso va contra la dignidad de Seto! Además...

**Seto:** Ok ^_^. _(Abre su cartera)_ Ah, cabr... ¡me robaron! Tendrá que conformarse con esto _(Saca 1000 dólares)_

**Policía:** ¡Genial! _(Por el radio)_ ¡Pareja! Invito tortas. Cambio

**Seto:** _(Cayéndose de borracho) _¿Ya me puedo ir?

**Policía: **Eh... sí, si, váyase...

**Seto, Yami y Joey:** ¡Qué bien! ¡A divertirnos!

**Seto:** _(Se sube al carro) _Bien, libramos lo del policía... y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

**Yugi: **¬¬*** Vamos a casa

**Joey: **No tenemos casa...

**Yugi:** ¡Al hotel pues!

**Yami:** No... eres un anticuado. Yo, que soy más cool que tú, tengo una idea...¡Al prostíbulo!

**Seto:** _(Conduciendo todo chueco)_ No lo sé... BUENO _(Da una vuelta en ***ega)_

**Serenity:** Oigan, ¿lo recuerdan? ¡Soy una chica!

**Joey:** No te preocupes Serenity. Estoy seguro de que te vas a divertir ^_^.

**Seto:** Si, una muchachita tan linda como tú no puede andar solita en una esquina ^_^

**Serenity: **O///O

**Joey:** ¬¬*** Hey, hey... Bájale... es mi hermana

**Seto:** Cierto, perdón ^-^

**Mokuba:** Sigo son entender... ¿qué es un prostíbulo? ___

**Seto: **¡Ay! ¡Cómo haces preguntas ***che chamaco! ¿Qué no te enseñan en tu casa?

**Mokuba:** °_° ¡Seto!

**Seto:** ¿Y quién cara*** es ese wey? Mira... deja que te explique: Es un lugar donde los hombres van a buscar mujeres para divertirse, y luego les dan algo a cambio...

**Mokuba:** Ah... creo que ya entendí ^_^

**Yugi:** °_° ¿Eh?

**Mokuba:** Si... es algo así como esos bailes que salen en mis cuentos donde meten a todas las muchachas del pueblo en el lugar del baile, y luego van los jóvenes y eligen con quien quieren bailar y le dan una rosa a cambio. Algo así, ¿no?

**Yugi: **Eh... verás...

**Serenity:** ¡Si! ¡Es eso! Mira Mokuba, te propongo algo, ¿qué tal si tu y yo nos quedamos afuera?

**Mokuba:** Ok ^_^

**Yugi: **Me apunto _

**Yami: **¡Yugi! ¡No la amueles! ¬¬ Nunca hacemos nada juntos.

**Yugi: **-_- Pero Yami, hacemos todo juntos...¡incluyo los exámenes!

**Seto: **Por eso pasas maldito ¬¬.

**Yami:** Si... pero no hacemos TODO juntos ¬¬

**Yugi:** Dame ejemplos.

**Yami:** _(Sonriendo) _No conoces a la secretaria de Seto

**Yugi:** Ahora si se llama Seto, ¿no? ¬¬*** Y sí la conozco.

**Yami: **_(Sonriendo pícaramente) _No a fondo. _(A Serenity)_ ^_~

**Serenity:** O///O Ya están muy ebrios.

**Seto:** ¡Así que fuiste tú! ¬¬.... Felicidades ^_^

**Joey: **¿Por qué?

**Seto:** Siempre fue muy buenota.

**Joey:** ¿Y por qué no te la echaste tú?

**Seto:** Nunca fue digna de mí, de Seto Vergará... digo Kaiba _(Se bajan todos del auto)_

**Mokuba: **Ô.o ¿De qué hablan?

**Joey:** De... U_U Zzzzz...

**Yami:** _(Golpea a Joey) _Wey...

**Joey:** ¡NO QUIERO SER PADRE!... Ah, son ustedes. Cómo sea, vamos al prostíbulo.

**Yugi:** Pero Joey, ¿qué hay de Mai? ¿Serías capaz de engañarla?

**Joey: **¡Hey amigo! ¬¬ Mira su cara. ¿Acaso es de una niña virgen?

**Yugi:** No, pero...

**Joey:** ¡Ahí está!

**Yugi:** Pero durante su relación no te ha engañado.__

**Joey: **¿Le espías? Maldito enfermo ¬¬.

**Yugi:** ¡No! Se la pasa con Tea y Serenity. Pero no te engaña porque te ama Joey.

**Todos en la calle:** _(Enternecidos)_ Awww...

**Joey:** ¿No es linda? _(Se pone a llorar en el hombro de Seto)_ ¡Ay, compadre! ¡Cuánto significa que sacrifique tanto por mí!

**Yami:** _(Dándole palmadas en la espalda) _¿No es lindo?

**Joey:** _(Parándose todo hiperactivo)_ ^_^ ¡Como sea, al prostíbulo!

**Yugi: **¬¬ No captan nada del lo que se les dice.

**Seto, Yami y Joey:** _(Cantando)_ Vamos al prostíbulo, vamos al prostíbulo

**Serenity:** Eh... ¡Joey, no puedes ir!

**Joey: **. ¡Fuck! ¿Por qué?

**Serenity: **Porque... ¬¬ ¿piensas dejarme aquí sola, verdad?

**Joey: **O.

**Yami: **¿Quién te entiende mujer? .

**Seto:** Primero no quieres entrar y después no quieres quedarte sola.

**Mokuba:** Creo que quiere que se queden Seto.

**Seto:** Este niño está loco, ¿a quién le habla?

**Yami:** Yo creo que a ti mi Luprecio.

**Seto: **¿Qué quieres? Y que sea rápido

**Mokuba:** Quiero estar contigo hermano.

**Seto:** _(Enternecido)_ Awww... ¿No es lindo?

**Joey: **^_^ Sip

**Yami:** Bill, no deberías dejar solo a la ternura.

**Seto:** Mmm... ok U_U

**Yugi:** O_O ¿Eso quiere decir que nos vamos?

**Serenity: **^_^ ¡Sí! ¡Por fin!

**Seto:** ¿Eh?

**Yami:** ¿Acaso están locos? ¬¬

**Joey:** No ^_^

**Yugi:** Pero entonces.... Ô.ô  ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

**Seto: **Sip, ven ternura.

**Mokuba:** Ok ^_^ _(Empieza a caminar hacia el prostíbulo)_

**Yugi:** _(Sujeta a Mokuba por los hombros) _¬¬ No te acerques Mokuba.

**Mokuba: **¿Por qué?

**Yugi: **Porque nadie aquí presente va a ir a un prostíbulo.

**Yami: **Demonios, ¿por qué? Tú no me mandas ¬¬***

**Yugi: **Yami, ahorita estás borracho y a menos de 1 hora de tu cumpleaños.

**Yami: **¿Y eso qué?

**Yugi: **Dices puras incoherencias.

**Joey:** ¡Qué va! _(Empieza a caminar al prostíbulo)_

**Serenity:** ¡Basta! _(Toma su vaso de agua **[¿Todavía lo tiene?]**)_ ¡Compórtate Joey! _(Le tira el vaso)_

**Joey:** _(Esquiva el vaso)_

**Seto:** ¿Qué caraj...? _(Le cae a él el vaso con agua)_

**Serenity:** *¬* ¡WOW!

**Seto: **_(Ya sin borrachera) _Ay, mi cabeza... ¿Por qué estamos fuera del hotel? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? ¿POR QUÉ ANDAMOS ENFRENTE DE UN PROSTÍBULO? O_O

**Joey:** _(Aún borracho) _Tú accediste.

**Seto:** ¡Estoy crudo! ¡Dios mío!

**Yami: **_(Borracho)_ ¿Cuál de todos los dioses? Deberías especificar.

**Seto:** ¡Ustedes también! ¡Dios! ¡Soy completamente irresponsable!

**Yugi:** ¿Por qué?

**Seto:** ¡Les compré cervezas!... ¡Mokuba, olvida todo lo que ha pasado esta noche!

**Mokuba: **_(Confundido) _¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un prostíbulo?

**Seto:** O_O ¡Qué! ¿Quién te dijo eso?

**Yugi:** -_- Fuiste tú Seto.

**Seto: **¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué otras estupideces cometí?

**Serenity:** *_* Papito...

**Joey:** _(Recuperándose por el comentario de Serenity) _¿¡Qué!?

**Seto: **O///O Demonios... ¿No hay nada con que cubrirme?

**Yugi:** Lo siento, dejamos todos nuestros sacos en casa.

**Serenity:** Tibio...

**Joey:** ¡Así que era eso! ¡Idiota!

**Seto: **¡No tengo la culpa de estar mojado!

**Joey:** ¬¬*** ¡Pero si de tener camisa tan delgada y pantalones de cuero!

**Seto:** ¿¡Tú que te fijas!?

**Joey:** _(Se truena los nudillos) _¿Buscas pleito? ¿Me estás retando?

**Seto: **¬¬*** ¡No te honraría tanto! _(Se empiezan a pelear)_

**Yugi:** ¡Rá! ¡Seto, estás mojado frente a un prostíbulo! ¡Ten consideración!... Ya empezaron... Yami...

**Yami:** _(Recuperado) _Eu.

**Yugi:** ¿Cuándo te recuperaste de la borrachera?

**Yami:** Cuando terminé mi negocio en el prostíbulo ^_^

**Yugi:** ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Tan rápido?! O_O

**Yami: **Soy directo. _(Observa a Seto y Joey peleando)_ ¿Por qué Seto está mojado y peleando con ropa tan tentadora frente al prostíbulo? 

**Yugi:** Te lo cuento cuando separemos a Seto y Joey.

**Yami:** ¿Separarlos? ¡Qué weba!

**Yugi: **Yami ¬¬...

**Yami: **¬¬ Ok. Pero que quede claro que me estoy sacrificando porque Serenity se me va a calentar.

**Yugi: **¡Serenity! O_O

**Serenity: ***¬*

**Yugi:** Separémoslos y vámonos a casa.

**Yami:** Pero no tenemos casa...

**Yugi:** ¡Se sobreentiende! _

Cinco minutos después, cuando logran separarlos...

**Seto: **Mmm...

**Mokuba:** Serenity...

**Serenity:** *¬*

**Seto: **Me siento acosado ¬¬... Vámonos.

**Yami:** ¿Puedo conducir? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

**Seto:** ¡No! ¡Sólo sube al auto!

**Yami:** ¬¬***

**Seto: **Mmm...

**Joey:** . ¡Fuck!

**Yugi:** ¿Qué?

**Joey: **Estoy crudo.

**Seto: **Tengo resaca.

**Yami: **¡Falta una hora para mi cumpleaños!

**Yugi: **O.

**Seto y Joey: **¡No grites!

**Yami: **Me siento raro

**Seto:** Tal vez  no debería conducir...

**Yugi:** ¡Pero eres el único con licencia!

**Seto:** _(Al auto)_ Menu.

**Auto:** _(Voz de grabación) _¿Qué desea?

**Todos:** ¡Wow!

**Seto: **Conductor automático... y radio.

**Joey:** ¿Tiene conductor automático?

**Yami: **¬¬*** El mío se hace lancha... ¡Oh!

**Yugi:** _(Asustado)_ ¿¡Qué!?

**Yami:** ¡Faltan 59 minutos para mi cumpleaños! ^_^

**Seto:** No puede ser ¬¬

**Joey: **¿Ya llegamos?

**Seto:** No

**Joey:** ¿Ya llegamos?

**Seto: **No

**Joey:** Serenity...

**Serenity:** ¿Ya llegamos?

**Seto:** ...No

**Auto:** Destino alcanzado.__

**Yami:** ¡Genial! ¡58 minutos! ^_^

**Seto y Joey:** ¡No grites!

**Serenity:** ¡Realizaré algunas llamadas de 2 líneas! _(Sube corriendo a su habitación)_

**Seto:** ¬¬*** Mmm... perdí un día entero de trabajo.

**Yami:** Mmm... no comimos pizza.

**Todos:** o.

**Seto:** ¬¬*** ¡Idiota! Voy a cambiarme _(Sube a su habitación)_

**Yami:** Tengo ganas de mentitas. _(A Joey)_ ¿Vamos a pedir mentas?

**Joey:** No tengo nada que hacer, estoy crudo... ¡Ok!__

**Yugi:** Pobre hombre.

**Yami:** _(Gritando por todo el hotel)_ ¡FALTAN 57 MINUTOS PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

**Seto y Joey:** _(Desde donde están) _¡NO GRITES!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Se acabo. Por cierto, no lo corté. Ahora, las interrogantes que faltan por responder:

-¿Algún paparatzi se habrá dado cuenta de la ida al prostíbulo?

-¿Por qué Seto tiene tan mala suerte con el agua?

-¿Acaso se mojará a propósito?

-¿Por fin saldrá Bakura?

-¿Arreglarán el mentado carro de una jodida vez?

-¿Cuándo demonios le quitará Seto el No Admitir a Yami?

-En serio, ¿qué hace una plazoleta mexicana en Londres?

-¿Nadie en dominó se ha dado cuenta de que ninguno de los 6 está?

-¿Responderé alguna vez todas estás preguntas?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo... espero XDDD.


	7. Un desayuno poco común

[Entra Kero] ¡Hi queridos lectores! Estoy muy contenta con los reviews que he recibido ^-^. Nunca había recibido más de 19. Por falta de tiempo, me veo obligada a responderlos en el próximo capítulo. Pero agradezco los que recibí. Por cierto, este capítulo no está cortado en dos. ¡No les parece genial!

Ahora, al fic!!!!

Un desayuno poco común 

**__**

_Cuarto 2:_

**Yugi: **_(Con la almohada todavía marcada en la cara) _Mmm... ¡Qué lindo día! ^-^

**Serenity: **Mmm... tuve un hermoso sueño. Soñé con Seto *¬*.

**Yugi:** O.

**Serenity:** ¿Qué?

**Mokuba:** Tengo hambre.

**Yugi:** Si, yo también. A lo mejor deberíamos ir a desayunar.

**Serenity: **Yugi... ¿no olvidas algo?

**Yugi:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Serenity:** Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano.

**Yugi:** Cierto, gracias por recordármelo ^_^. ¿Por qué no vamos a felicitarlo?

**Mokuba:** Ok. _(Salen Yugi y Mokuba del cuarto)_

**Serenity: **¡Yes! _(Se pone su bata y sigue a los otros dos)_

_Cuarto 1:_

**Yami:** _(Corriendo por toda la habitación) _¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Soy mayor de edad!

**Seto: **_(Tecleando en la computadora)_ Compórtate como tal ¬¬

**Yami: **_(Mirando atentamente la computadora) _Seto...

**Seto: **¿Qué deseas?

**Yami:** ¿Me prestas tu Laptop?

**Seto: **_(Largo silencio)_...No

**Yami:** ¡Por favor! Necesito chatear con la gente, es mi cumpleaños.

**Seto:** ¡Está bien! ¬¬ Solo deja de decir eso.

**Yami:** Gracias ^-^

**Seto:** Se todas maneras debo irme a bañar _(Agarra una toalla y se mete al baño)_

**Yami:** ¡Genial! _(Se mete al MSN)_ ¡Oh! Sólo son 60 contactos...¿a quién saludaré primero? _(Se pone a repasar la lista de contactos)_ ¡Yami Bakura está en línea! ¡Aleluya! 

_~°*Conversación*°~_

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños dice:**

ola ^^

**YBSangre-666/Rlz Todos son unos idiotas dice:**

Ke?

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños dice:**

sabes Ke dia es hoy?

**YBSangre-666/Rlz Todos son unos idiotas dice:**

como olvidarlo? ¬¬

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños dice:**

te acuerdas!

**YBSangre-666/Rlz Todos son unos idiotas dice:**

lo dice tu nick ¬¬

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños dice:**

^^ cierto

_~°*Cuarto 1*°~_

**Joey:** _(Despertándose)_ Mmm... Hola

**Yami:** ¿Qué ondas? ^_^

**Joey:** Dormí bien. _(Mira alrededor)_ ¿Y el idiota?

**Yami:** En la ducha

**Joey:** _¬¬_ Demonios. ¡Más vale que se apure! . Tengo que hacer del baño... ¿Qué haces con la Laptop?

**Yami:** Chateo con Yami Bakura.

**Joey:** Ok. No te molestaré ^-^. _(Camina hacia la puerta del baño)_ ¿Ya acabaste?

**Seto: **_(Desde el baño)_ ¿Puede alguien tener privacidad?

_~°*Conversación*°~_

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños acaba de invitar a iniciar una conversación de voz**

**YBSangre-666/Rlz Todos son unos idiotas rechazó la invitación a iniciar una conversación de voz**

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños acaba de invitar a iniciar una conversación de voz**

**YBSangre-666/Rlz Todos son unos idiotas rechazó la invitación a iniciar una conversación de voz**

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños acaba de invitar a iniciar una conversación de voz**

**YBSangre-666/Rlz Todos son unos idiotas rechazó la invitación a iniciar una conversación de voz**

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños acaba de invitar a iniciar una conversación de **

**voz**

**YBSangre-666/Rlz Todos son unos idiotas rechazó la invitación a iniciar una conversación de voz**

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños acaba de invitar a iniciar una conversación de voz**

**YBSangre-666/Rlz Todos son unos idiotas rechazó la invitación a iniciar una conversación de voz**

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños acaba de invitar a iniciar una conversación de voz**

**YBSangre-666/Rlz Todos son unos idiotas dice:**

ok! solo deja de enfadar

**Yami Hoy es mi cumpleaños dice:**

^^ de acuerdo

_-Conversación de voz-_

**Bakura:** ¿Contento?

**Yami:** ¡Sip! ^-^

**Bakura: **¿Dónde estás Faraón?

**Yami: **En Londres ^_^

**Bakura:** _(Sarcástico)_ Que envidia ¬¬ 

**Yami:** También estoy con Seto, Joey, Yugi, Mokuba y Serenity.

**Bakura:** _(Murmurando)_ Puros idiotas ¬¬

**Yami:** _(Distraído) _¿Qué dijiste?

**Bakura:** Nada, ¿qué están haciendo allá?

**Yami: **¡Ah! Es que choque mi anfibio y...

**Bakura:** ¿¡Tienes un anfibio!? Yo quería uno, pero estaba muy caro

**Yami:** El abuelo me lo dio ^-^

**Bakura:** Maldito viejo ¬¬

**Yami:** ¿Eh?

**Bakura: **Nada. Faraón, sólo hazme un favor.

**Yami:** ¿Cuál?__

**Bakura:** Púdranse todos all

**Yami: **Ok ^_^. Bye

_-Conversación escrita-_

**YBSangre-666/Rlz Todos son unos idiotas puede que no responda, parece no tener conexión.**

_~°*Cuarto 1*°~_

**Yami:** Yami Bakura nos envía saludos

**Joey: **Cool, por eso me cae bien ^_^

**Seto:** _(Desde el baño) _¿Qué cosa?__

**Joey:** ¬¬*** ¡Solo acaba! ¡Sal del baño!

**Seto: **¡Qué impaciencia!

Entran Yugi, Mokuba y Serenity 

**Yami:** ¡Hola Yugi!

**Yugi:** Buenos días ^_^

**Yami:** ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

**Yugi:** Perfectamente, es tu cumpleaños ^-^

**Yami: **¡Te acuerdas! _(Saca dinero de su bolsillo y se lo da a Yugi)_ Toma

**Yugi: **Mmm... Te lo regalo de cumpleaños ^_^ _(Le devuelve el dinero)_

**Yami:** Gracias ^-^. Por cierto, Bakura te envió saludos a ti y a todos.

**Yugi:** ¿Chateaste con Yami Bakura? O_O ¡Aleluya que se conecta!

**Mokuba:** ¿Y Seto?__

**Joey: **_(Aporreando la puerta) _¡Wey! ¡Ya salte!

**Seto:** ¡De acuerdo, solo deja de gritar! _(Sale Seto con una toalla en la cintura solamente) _

**Todos:** O_O

**Seto:** X.x ¡¿Qué?! ¬¬****** ¿Por qué no avisan que hay gente?

**Serenity:** ¡Dios! *_*

**Yami:** ¿Cuál de todos?

**Joey:** ¡Serenity, no veas esto! _(Le tapa los ojos)_

**Seto:** ¬¬***... ¡Yami!

**Yami:** ¿Qué?

**Seto:** ¡Dame ropa!

**Yami:** O.o Eh... OK ^-^ 

**Seto:** Wheeler...

**Joey:  **¿Qué?¬¬

**Seto:** ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO SUGIERES DE UNA VEZ QUE SALGA SIN NADA?!!!¬¬***

**Joey: **¬¬ Yo no tengo la culpa de que te guste salir casi desnudo 

**Yami:** Mmm... ¡no empiecen!

**Seto y Joey: **¿Con qué?

**Yami:** A pelear, porque luego da weba separarlos -_-

**Yugi:** Seto, además déjame recordarte que si empiezas se te va a caer la toalla.

**Yami:** Y Joey, se le va a caer la boca a Serenity cuando lo destapes los ojos.__

**Seto: **¬¬*** Demonios

**Joey:** . Fuck

**Seto:** _(Mirando enfurecido alrededor) _¡Salgan todos de aquí!

**Yami:** Pero... también es mi cuarto.

**Seto:** _(Con mirada asesina) _LAR-GO

**Joey:** _(Mientras encamina a Serenity a la puerta)_ Idiota ¬¬

En el restaurante del hotel...

**Serenity:** _(En el celular) _¡Sí Mai! Le tiré el vaso a Joey, pero lo esquivó y le cayó a Seto... ¬¬ ¡No Tea!... ¡Pero se puso a pelar con Joey, mojado, con ropa tentativa frente a un prostíbulo¡ *_*... Sí Mai, Joey estaba ahí -_-...

**Yugi:** O_O Lleva mucho tiempo en el teléfono

**Joey: **No me gusta de lo que están hablando ¬¬

**Yami: **Por supuesto que no, mi virginal amigo, está hablando por teléfono... con dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

**Mokuba: **¿Dónde está Seto?__

**Seto:** Aquí _(Aparece bajando las escaleras en un ángulo digno de película gringa)_

**Serenity:** _(Se le queda viendo estupefacta) _*¬*  ¡Wow! _(Al celular de nuevo)_ No, es que acaba de bajar ^-^... ¿No les conté que salió de la ducha con solo una toalla?... ¡Sí Tea, lo ví!

**Seto:** _(Sentándose)_ Serenity ¬¬...

**Serenity:** ^-^ ¿Sí Seto?

**Seto:** Cuelga ¬¬

**Serenity: **Lo que tu digas Seto. _(Al celular)_ Les hablo después _(Cuelga)_

**Yugi:** ¿Podemos desayunar ya?

**Seto:** De acuerdo _(Le hace una seña al mesero)_

**Mesero: **¿Me permite tomar su orden?

**Seto: **Si, deseo probar la trucha asada a la pimiento, acompañada con vino tinto.

**Todos:** Ô.o

**Mesero:** _(A Yugi)_ Joven...

**Yugi:** Cualquier cosa que sepa bien con sustituto de azúcar ¬¬

**Mesero:** ¿Señorita?

**Serenity:** Agua, no importa cuanta...

**Seto:** ¬¬***

**Serenity: **...y panqueques ^-^

**Mesero:** ¿Café?

**Serenity:** Si, por favor.

**Yami:** Yo quiero pan sin piedras ni arena.__

**Joey: **Cereal, no tengo hambre.

**Mesero:** _(A Mokuba)_ ¿Y usted?

**Mokuba:** Cereal también ^_^

**Mesero:** Enseguida les traigo su orden _(Se va)_

**Yami:** _(Gritando a los 4 vientos)_ ¡Con una mesera que esté bien buena porfavor!

**Yugi:** _(Entre dientes) _¡Yami, compórtate!

**Seto: **Oye, hay una joven y un niño presentes ¬¬. ¿Puedes ser algo discreto en cuanto antojos?

**Yami:** O_O ¡Maldición!

**Yugi:** ¿Qué?

**Yami: **Si se nota tanto, tengo que ir al baño.

**Yugi: **O_O ¡Rá! ¿De verdad lo tienes...?

**Yami: **-_- Si

**Mokuba: **¿A quién tiene y cómo?

**Seto:** Ô.o Eh... a nadie

**Mokuba:** Pero Yugi dio que...

**Joey:** Mira, digamos que Yami tiene un... pequeño pajarillo...

**Yami:** ¬¬ ¿Pequeño?

**Joey: **Ok, un pájaro... que despertó gracias a las meseras

**Mokuba:** Sigo sin entender, pero bueno.

**Yami:** Voy al baño

**Yugi: **No puedes ir por ahí con... ya sabes.

**Yami:** Yugi, debo calmarlo o esconderlo..._(Voltea hacia abajo)_ Y creo que es más fácil calmarlo.

**Serenity:** ¿De qué hablan?

**Yami:** _(Se para)_ Ya me voy _(Va corriendo al baño)_

**Serenity: **¡WOW! *_*

**Seto:** _(Golpeándose la frente) _¡Y ahí va la mula!

**Yugi:** U_U Yami, no debiste usar pantalones de cuero el día de hoy.

**Serenity:** ¡Vaya que sí! _(Saca su celular y marca) _¡Tea! Márcale a Mai... ¿Sí? ¿adivinen que ví?

**Seto:** _(Tose fingidamente y mira a Serenity)_ ¬¬***

**Serenity:** Lo siento Seto _(Se aleja 2 cm.) _¿Adivinen que ví?

**Joey: **Mmm... ¬¬ Voy a empezar a darles saldo a Serenity y a Mai

**Yugi:** ¿Le pagas el celular a Mai?

**Joey:** Sí, así la convencí de que saliera conmigo XP

**Seto:** ¬¬ Que enternecedor__

**Serenity: **_(Aún hablando por el celular)_ ¡Sí! ¡Se paró como si nada!... Muuuy grande ^-^...Ajá...Seto también...

**Seto:** O_O

**Serenity:** Y eso que estaba mojado...

**Mokuba:** ¿De qué hablan? __

**Seto:** O_O De nada

**Mokuba:** Pero... hablan de t

**Yugi: **Ejem... Mokuba, ve a lavarte las manos.

**Mokuba:** _(Voltea a todos lados)_ ¿Dónde queda el baño?

**Yugi:** Mmm... te acompaño.

**Seto: **=S ¡No!... ¡No dejes aquí solo!

**Joey: **¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué?

**Seto: **¬¬*** Tú no cuentas

**Yugi: **U_U ¡Sorry! Debo ir a ver a Yami

**Seto:** ¿Puedo ayudar?

**Yugi:** Tendrás que quedarte Seto; Serenity está ocupada y Joey... no sabe llamarle a los meseros en restaurantes finos, solo en taquerías.

**Seto:** ¬¬

**Joey:** ¬¬

**Yugi: **n_n Cuídense _(Se va con Mokuba)_

**Serenity:** _(Enfrascada en su conversación) _De veras, ¡fue con solo una toalla!... Sí, papacito... ¡WOW!... Si... ¡Yami? Fue por meseras.

**Seto:** ¬¬ ¿Nadie le enseño a tu hermana a no gritar?

**Joey: **¬¬ No. 

Mientras, en el baño...

**Yugi:** _(Tocando la puerta del baño) _¿Yami? ¿Estás ahí?

**Yami:** Ah... ¿Qué?...¿Quién es?

**Yugi: **0_0 Yugi...¿qué haces ahí adentro?

**Yami:** ¡Ah! Tranquilo...ya casi acabo...solo que... no se baja .

**Yugi:** ¡Yami! Solo deja de tener...esos...deseos... **Coff**sexuales**Coff**.

**Mokuba:** _(Saliendo por detrás) _¿Deseos qué?

**Yugi:** Ô.o Mokuba, olvidé que estabas aqu

**Mokuba: **Si, mira ya me lavé las manos _(Se las enseña todas extendidas) _¿Ves? _(Las baja)_ ¿Por qué Yami hace esos ruidos, qué no se baja y a qué te referiste con deseos?

**Yugi:** O_O Kaiba nos matar

**Yami:** Oh, vamos. Es de la familia... llámale por su nombre.

**Yugi: **La ira de Seto Kaiba caerá sobre nosotros °_° _(A Mokuba)_ Nunca menciones esto a tu hermano Mokuba ¡Nunca!

**Mokuba: **Está bien ^_^

Y, en la mesa...

**Serenity: **_(Al celular) _Sí...algo así...sólo imagínense a Antonio Banderas en El Zorro...solo que mejor y más ajustado _(Se oyen los gritos de las otras dos)_

**Seto: **Gracias al cielo Mokuba está en el baño ¬¬

**Joey: **Otro comentario de esos y te golpearé ¬¬***

**Seto:** ¡Hey! ¿Por qué a mí?

**Joey:** Porque, si no te has dado cuenta, señor genio, ¡son mi hermana, mi novia y mi prima las que están hablando de ti!

**Seto:** ¡Discúlpame, pero yo no tengo la culpa!

**Joey:** Eso no le quita el hecho que están hablando de ti ¬¬***

**Seto y Joey:** _(Se lanzan miradas asesinas)_

Mientras, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, Ishizu toma su taza de café matutino

**Ishizu:** Bien, parece que nadie se dará cuenta de nada...

**Marik:** _(Entra de repente)_ ¡ISHIZU! ¡Yo sé que tu los tienes!

**Ishizu: **Ô.o ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste que...? ¡Yo te juro que no tengo nada que ver con esto!

**Marik:** _(Buscando por todos lados)_ ¡Sí! ¡Los tienes ocultos por alguna parte!

**Ishizu:** ¡Deja mis cosas en paz! ¡No tengo nada! ¬¬***

**Marik:** ¡Los tienes protegidos! ¡Pero yo te descubrí, los tienes! ¬¬***

**Ishizu: **¡No es cierto!

**Marik:** ¡Si es cierto!

**Ishizu:** No

**Marik: **Si

**Ishizu:** No

**Marik:** Si

**Ishizu: **No

**Marik:** ¡Ok! Te creo

**Ishizu:** ^-^ ¿En serio?

**Marik:** ¬¬ Por supuesto que no. Pero se que no sabré donde están si no te obligo a decírmelo _(La acorrala)_

**Ishizu: **O_O ¿A qué demonios te refieres?

**Marik:** ¬¬ ¿Acaso no es obvio? Los recetarios de mamá. _(Pone cara de cachorro regañado)_ ¿Dónde están? Se me antojaron las galletas que solía hacer.

**Ishizu:** ¡Ah! ^_^ Era eso... ¿Así que no es nada sobre Joey y Serenity? _(Se tapa la boca con las manos)_

**Marik:** ¿Qué tienen? Están en casa ¿no?

**Ishizu: **Eh... sí, claro, lo que digas.

**Marik:** _(Extiende la mano)_ Recetarios... ¬¬

**Ishizu:** Con una condición ^-^

**Marik:** ¿Qué cosa? ¬¬***

**Ishizu:** ¡Pon cara de cachorro! ¡Te ves tan tierno cuando lo haces!

**Marik:** Ok, ok. _(Pone cara de cachorro)_

**Ishizu: **^-^ Ah... que tierno. _(Le da los recetarios)_ Toma.

En el baño del hotel...

**Yami:** _(Sale cerrándose el zipper) _¡Ah! Fue difícil, pero lo conseguí ^-^

**Yugi: **°_° Vamos a la mesa.

**Yami: **Ok. _(Suena su celular) _¿Eh? Espera, alguien me llama. _(Contesta)_ ¿Bueno?

**Mister: **Si, Sr. Motou, ya tenemos su carro listo, puede venir de inmediato a recogerlo.

**Yami: **Genial, ahorita pasamos _(Cuelga)_

**Mokuba:** ¿Quién era?

**Yami:** El señor de las reparaciones. El carro ya está listo.

**Yugi:** ¡Fantástico! Podemos ir después del desayuno.

En la mesa...

**Serenity: **_(En el teléfono... todavía) _Si... fue divertido... ¿cuándo?... déjame ver... _(Tapa la bocina)_ Joey, ¿cuándo volvemos?

**Joey:** _(Lanzando miradas asesinas a Seto) _Hoy, a las 4:30

**Seto:** _(Lanzando miradas asesinas a Joey)_ A las 3:30, no respetas todos los cambios de horario.

**Joey: **Sabelotodo ¬¬

**Seto:** Perro ¬¬

**Serenity:** _(Sin darse por enterada de la amigable conversación) _A las 6:30... Sí, allá las veo... Bye ^_^ _(Cuelga)_

**Mokuba:** _(Llega y se sienta)_ Ya volvimos ^-^

**Seto: **_(Cambia su mirada repentinamente y voltea sonriendo a su hermano) _Que bueno, ¿te divertiste?

**Mokuba:** Algo, era divertido oír los ruidos que hacía Yami desde el baño.

**Seto:** _(Con mirada homicida) _¿Qué ruidos Yami?

**Yami: **Ya sabes, para calmar la e...

**Yugi: **O///O Todos entendemos Yami.

Con Ishizu

**Ishizu: **Bye Marik. Cuídate. _(Cierra la puerta)_ ¡Uff! -_- Bueno, eso estuvo cerca. A las 3:30 llegaran los chicos, dejarán el auto, mañana llegará papá y... _(Suena el celular)_ ¿Eh? ¿Bueno?

**Abuelo: **¿Hola? ¿Ishizu?

**Ishizu: **¿Papá?

**Abuelo:** ¿Está todo bien contigo?

**Ishizu:** Si, claro

**Abuelo:** Bueno, llamé para avisarte que...

**Ishizu:** ¡Momento! No me digas que... ¿el vuelo que querías tomar fue cancelado?

**Abuelo:** Exactamente. Todavía tienes tu toque ^-^. Llamo para avisarte que voy a la ciudad y llego más o menos en 4 horas 30. Bueno, te dejo; tengo que hacer otras llamadas.

**Ishizu: **¡No le llames ni a Marik ni a Yami!

**Abuelo:** ¿Por qué?

**Ishizu: **Eh... porque no quiero que te gastes tu dinero, yo hablaré con ellos por ti. Bye.

**Abuelo:** Gracias Ishizu. ¡Bye!

**Ishizu:** ¡Chao! _(Cuelga)_ -_- ¡Los chicos!

En el hotel con el desayuno por concluir...

**Yami: **Miren. Comí pan y mis dientes siguen intactos.

**Seto:** Eso es porque hay evolución en la forma de hacer pan ¬¬

**Joey:** ¡Ya acabé!

**Mokuba: **Yo también ^_^

**Serenity:** Creo que todos

**Seto:** En ese caso... _(Suena un celular)_

**Todos en el restaurante:** _(Contestan su celular)_ ¿Bueno?

**Ishizu:** _(En el celular de Seto)_ ¿Bueno?

**Seto:** _(A todos) _¡Es el mío! _(Todos cuelgan al mismo tiempo) _¿Pronto?

**Ishizu:** Soy Ishizu Seto.

**Seto:** ¬¬ ¿Qué se le ofrece?

**Ishizu:** Ha habido un pequeño percance...

**Seto:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Ishizu:** Se trata del Abuelo

**Seto:** ¿Qué tiene?

**Ishizu:** Llegará antes de lo previsto. Uno de sus vuelos fue cancelado.

**Seto:** ¿Y cuándo llega?__

**Ishizu:** A las 2:30, hora de Domin

**Seto:** ¿¡Me está diciendo que tenemos 4 horas para empacar, recoger el auto y llegar a Dominó!?

**Ishizu:** En efecto Seto

**Seto:** _(Largo silencio)_ ¡¿Está demente?! ¬¬***

**Ishizu:** Lo siento Seto, no puedo hacer más que prevenirlos. ¡Chao! _(Cuelga)_

**Seto: **Pero... es que... tu... ¡¡¡argh!!! _(Cuelga)_

**Serenity:** ¿Quién era que te enojaste tanto?

**Seto:** Su tía... Ishizu ¬¬

**Joey:** ¿Y qué pasó?

**Seto:** El vuelo del Sr. Motou fue cancelado... y llegará a casa en... 4 horas.

**Todos los demás:**O_O ¡¿QUÉ?! _(Se levantan y corren a su cuartos)_

**Seto:** Si claro. Déjenme a mí con la cuenta ¬¬******

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Bien, eso es todo por hoy ^-^. Sólo falta un chapter más para que acabe este fic. Ya empecé a trabajar en la secuela. ¿Quién dice que las vacaciones no son productivas?  *****cof* Mi mamá *cof*

Ahora bien, las interrogantes del día de hoy son:

-¿Llegarán antes que el abuelo?

-¿Cuánto costó la reparación?

-¿Acaso lo pudieron reparar, o compraron otro?

-¿Yami no se habrá quedado con hambre después de un desayuno tan pobre?

-¿O ese será un efecto secundario de las uvas de cera?

-¿Alguna vez me perdonarán por poner a Yami tonto?

-¿Las galletas de Marik sabrán bien?

-¿Qué demonios hace que no se da cuenta que Joey y Serenity no están en casa?

-¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas, si yo sé la respuesta?

-¿Seto dejó propina en el hotel?

-Y por último, pero lo más importante de todo ¿en el próximo capítulo Seto le quitará el NO ADMITIR a Yami?

Espero que averigüen esto en el próximo capítulo ^ ^


	8. De vuelta a casa

[Entra Kero] Hi!!!! Estoy muy contenta porque este es el último chapter de este fic!!!!!! Por fin, acabé. Pero no crean que estoy feliz porque se acabó, más bien estoy feliz porque ya casi está lista la secuela, y voy a poder seguir escribiendo tonterías. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YEEEEYYYY!!!!!!!!! Antes de empezar, voy a responder algunos reviews:

**Alejamoto: **_Creo que en el capítulo anterior ya te complací con Bakura. En cuanto a Ryou... no te preocupes, queda mucho de él en la secuela ^-^_

**Nethed: **_A Seto siempre le toca sufrir. Que puedo decir, es irresistible escribir eso._

**Nethed: **_Y aquí está el final!!! Espero que te guste. Lo de Serenity... no es para menos._

**Susuke: **_Alguien más que se lo lee de corrido!!!!!! Me agrada que hagan eso ^-^. Si, yo tmb pienso que mis ideas son originales (creo que Yami y Seto no son los únicos egocéntricos aquí). Genial! Alguien que le gusta el Yami tonto. Con lo del nick, puse las iniciales y escribí todas las cosas diabólicas que se me ocurrieron, pero me quedé corta de ideas. Envidio a Serenity, y creo que todas lo hacemos. Aquí está el final. Gracias Susuke y Pikachu ^-^_

**Guerrera Lunar: **_Gracias y aquí está la continuación._

Ahora, al fic!!!!

De vuelta a casa 

**__**

_Cuarto 2:_

**Yugi: **_(Intentando meter todas sus cosas en una maleta) _¬¬ Podríamos estar en casa viendo TV... ¡pero NO! A Yami se le ocurrió estrellar el auto que al abuelo se le ocurrió regalarle ¬¬***

**Serenity: **_(Guardando ropa en una maleta y accesorios en otras tres)_¡Vamos! ¡Debemos apresurarnos!

**Yugi:** ¬¬ Lo dices tu, que tardaste 30 minutos arreglandote para la partida

**Serenity:** ¡Oye! ¡Estoy apresurada!

**Yugi:** ¡Rá! _(Logra cerrar la maleta)_ ^-^ ¡Al fin! Mokuba, ¿ya empacaste?

**Mokuba:** _(Con su maleta en la mano) _Hace 10 minutos.

**Yugi: **_(Viendo que a Serenity le falta mucho)_ ¿Te ayudamos?

**Serenity:** Mmm... ok ^_^

**Yugi:** Muy bien _(Empieza a meter frascos a las maletas)_

**Serenity:** _(Arrebatándole los frascos) _¡No Yugi! ¿Qué haces?

**Yugi:** Pongo este perfume con los demás.

**Serenity: **. ¿Pero qué no entiendes? ^_^ La derecha es para perfumes casuales y la izquierda para los especiales.

**Yugi:** x.X

**Mokuba:** U_U

_Cuarto 1:_

**Joey:** _(Buscando sus cosas por toda la suite) _¿Por qué el abuelo no te regala dinero?

**Yami: **_(Con su maleta vacía, metiendo todo lo de la suite ahí)_ Porque tengo mucho ^-^

**Joey: **¿Sabes? Si ahorraras serías bastante rico.

**Yami: **¡Bah! El dinero no sirve para ahorrar.

**Seto:** _(Entrando de golpe a la habitación) _De hecho Yami...

**Yami: **_(Le enseña un pedazo de tostada del desayuno)_ ¬¬

**Seto:** Está bien, me callo ¬¬

**Yami:** Seto...

**Seto:** Mande

**Joey:** Haz algo útil y guarda tus cosas ¬¬

**Seto:** Para tu mayor información _(Enseña su portafolio)_ ya lo hice.

**Yami:** Estás encariñado con esa cosa

**Joey:** Como sea _(Sigue buscando sus cosas por toda la suite)_

**Seto:** ¡Rayos!

**Yami:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Seto:** ¿Qué hay del auto?

**Yami:** Ya está listo, el señor llamó hace rato.

**Seto:** Ok. ¿Y los demás?

**Yugi: **_(Recargado en la puerta)_ Aquí.

**Mokuba:** Joey, tu hermana se tarda mucho en empacar _

**Yami:** Míralo a él ¬¬

**Joey: **Si yo fuera mi calcetín, ¿dónde estaría?

**Todos: **ô.O

**Joey:** Mmm... veamos, si no estuviera buscando estaría viendo tele.

**Yugi:** Sólo que Serenity por organizada... obsesivamente.

**Joey:** ¡Eso quiere decir que mi calcetín está viendo tele! Pero no puede, porque no puede prenderla... Seto, prende la TV.

**Seto:** ¿Para qué?

**Joey:** Para que mi calcetín pueda ver la tele ^-^

**Todos: **U_U

**Joey:** Está bien, yo lo haré. _(Prende la tele y después mueve las sábanas de la cama)_ ¡Qué les parece! El calcetín está sobre la cama, viendo tele. ¡Soy genial! _(Mete al calcetín en su maleta y la cierra)_

**Serenity:** _(Con sus maletas) _¿Qué les parece? ¡Terminé!

**Yami:** Ok. ¡Vámonos! _(Le tira su maleta a Seto)_

**Joey:** Está bien. _(Le avienta también la maleta a Seto)_

**Seto: **_(Guardando equilibrio con todas las maletas encima) _¬¬ Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

En el Autoreparaciones...

**Seto:** ¬¬ Servicio lento a más no jod... poder

**Mister: **Disculpen la tardanza, andábamos haciendo ciertos ajustes, pero aún así, aquí lo tiene _(Le da las llaves a Yami)_, su auto Sr. Motou.

**Yami:** ¡Sí! ¡Mi auto!_ (Corre a su encuentro) _¡Es hermoso! _(Abraza al anfibio)_ Por fin nos encontramos de nuevo, estás vivo. ¡Es un milagro!

**Mister:** Si, jeje, soy el dios de los autos. Como sea, este es el costo _(Entrega una nota)_

**Yami: **_(Se pone blanco)_ O_O ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto dinero por reparar el auto?

**Mister:** Pero Sr. Motou... usted nos entregó el auto prácticamente en materia prima.

**Joey:** ¡Oh, vamos! No puede ser algo que robando no se pueda conseguir. _(Mira la nota)_ ¡Holly mother!

**Yugi:** O.ô ¿Tanto dinero es?

**Serenity:** ¿Y quién podrá tener el dinero para pagar la reparación? _(Todos miran a Seto)_

**Seto: **¡No! No me miren a mí. Me lo gasté casi todo en el hotel que apenas yo puedo pagar o bebido ¬¬.__

**Yami: **¿Eso quiere decir que no hay esperanza de tener mi auto?

**Todos:** _(Largo silencio mientras miran incómodamente a todos lados)_

**Yami:** ¡Mi auto! ¡Mi hermoso auto! ¡Mi razón de vivir! ¡Todo está perdido!

**Yugi:** _(Mirando la nota) _¿Sabes Yami? Esto es exactamente lo que tengo ahorrado... **gulp** para mi Universidad u_u.__

**Yami: **¿En serio? ¡Gracias Yugi! ^-^ _(Al Mister)_ Cárguelo a su tarjeta de crédito.

**Yugi:** U_U

**Seto:** Mi pésame por tus estudios universitarios

**Yugi:** =S

**Joey:** Míralo por el lado positivo: siempre puedes robar dinero.

**Yami:** Feh, no tiene las agallas.

**Yugi:** -_- A eso se le llama honestidad Yami

**Yami:** Sí claro ¬¬

**Seto:** ¿Nos podemos ir ya? El helicóptero espera ¬¬***

Unas horas después, en el helicóptero...

**Yugi:** U_U Mis ahorros... ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

**Yami:** Vamos Yugi, no es tan malo. Te lo repondré después.

**Joey:  **Si, en 20 años.

**Yami:** No me apoyes Joey ¬¬

**Seto: **¡Podrían callarse de una vez! Tengo jaqueca. _(Suena su celular)_ Maldición ¬¬. Contesta Mokuba, y dí que no estoy.

**Mokuba:** _(Contesta) _¿Bueno? ¡Ah, sí! Momento. _(A Seto)_ Es la tía Ishizu, quiere hablar contigo.

**Seto: **_(Contesta)_ Kaiba hablando.

**Ishizu:** ¿Bueno? Seto, estoy en el aeropuerto, papá está recogiendo su equipaje. No puedo detenerlo más, lo siento.

**Seto:** O_O ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya?! No hay tiempo que perder. _(Cuelga. Al piloto)_ ¡Tú! ¿Cuánto falta para alcanzar nuestro destino?

**Piloto:** Alrededor de 45 minutos Sr. Kaiba.__

**Seto: **Hazlo 30 minutos o te despido ¬¬

**Piloto:** °_° Si Sr.

**Mokuba:** ¿Qué sucede hermano?

**Seto:** El Abuelo ya va a llegar. Está en el aeropuerto.

**Todos:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Serenity:** ¡No lo lograremos!

**Yugi:** Vamos, hay que confiar en el helicóptero de Seto

En el auto, con Ishizu...

**Ishizu: **_(Conduciendo) _Papá... ¿no te gustaría ir al museo? Mi nueva colección tiene cosas que te podrían interesar.

**Abuelo: **No, gracias Ishizu, tengo que ir a Correos a recoger algo, pero primero quiero ir a dejar en equipaje. Gracias por la invitación

**Ishizu: **¡Ah, entonces te puedo llevar a Correos!__

**Abuelo:** Puedes hacerlo si no es molestia, pero la casa queda de pasada.

**Ishizu:** Ah... cierto, que tonta. Creo entonces que te llevaré a casa ^-^U

Un rato después, llegando a la casa...

**Ishizu:** Oye, es un día lindo, ¿y si vamos a tomar aire fresco?

**Abuelo:** No, gracias.

**Ishizu: **Ok, hice lo que pude U_U _(Se estaciona)_

**Abuelo:** ¡Es bueno estar en casa! _(Mira alrededor)_ Todo parece estar en orden. ¡Mira Ishizu! ¿Ya viste ese hermoso anfibio que le regalé a Yami?

**Ishizu:** ¿Anfibio? _(Ve el anfibio sano y salvo estacionado en su lugar)_ ^-^ ¡Lo lograron!

**Abuelo:** Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

**Ishizu: **_(Abriendo la puerta) _No, nada. Pasa.

Adentro se encuentra la casa perfectamente en orden. Mokuba y Serenity preparan unas palomitas, Yugi y Joey sostienen un duelo mientras Yami y Seto están en el sillón viendo tele.

**Abuelo:** Hola muchachos. ¿Cómo están?

**Yugi:** ^-^ Bien, gracias abuelo.

**Abuelo:** ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

**Mokuba:** Hacemos palomitas para ver una película ^_^.

**Abuelo:** Vaya, al parecer todo está bien. Yami, hiciste un buen trabajo como hombre de la casa.

**Yami:** Gracias Abuelo.

**Abuelo:** Voy a subir mi equipaje. _(Sube las escaleras)_

**Todos:** Uff...

**Ishizu:** Chicos, lo lograron ^.^__

**Joey: **Lo sé tía. Por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos.

**Seto:** Yo no lo dudé ni un segundo

**Yami:** Oso, oso mentiroso ¬¬

**Seto:** No, es en serio. Calculando el hecho de que el helicóptero fue a 80 km/h y que lo más que puede dar el auto de Ishizu es 20 km/h en área residencial, sumando que el aeropuerto queda al otro lado de la Cd., además del desvío que seguramente tuvo que hacer para esquivar el desfile de veteranos, nos daba tiempo suficiente para llegar, además de tener 30 segundos extra para entrar en la casa y fingir que todo estaba bien.

**Todos:** _(Largo silencio)_

**Joey:** Si sabías eso... ¿¡por qué no lo dijiste!? ¬¬***

**Seto: **Fue placentero verlos asustados después de lo que me hicieron estos 2 días ¬¬.

**Yugi:** Bueno, por lo menos aprendimos algo el día de hoy, ¿no es así Yami?

**Yami:** _(Atiborrándose de palomitas) _No pienso empezar a ahorrar ¬¬

**Yugi: **Bueno, lo intenté u_u

**Abuelo: **_(Baja) _Ya llegué. Voy a Correos, en un rato los veo muchachos.

**Ishizu: **Bye chicos, hasta luego. _(Salen)_

**Mokuba: **Vaya, al fin estamos en casa ^-^.

**Seto:** ¬¬ Perdí 2 días de trabajo en vano.

**Yami:** No te enojes Seto ^_^

En eso suena el timbre...

**Serenity:** ¡Yo abro! _(Abre)_ ¡Hola chicas!

**Mai: **Hola Serenity, ¿qué tal?

**Tea:** ¿Cómo les fue?

**Serenity:** Pudo ser peor. ¡Tengo mucho que contarles! Joey, voy a ir de compras con Tea y Mai. Vuelvo en 5 horas.

**Joey: **Eh... hola Mai ^_^ U

**Mai:** Luego hablaré contigo Joseph ¬¬

**Tea:** Vámonos antes de que se acaben las ofertas.

**Serenity:** Adiós muchachos. Adiós Seto O///O.

**Mai: **Por cierto, escuchamos muchas cosas de ti Kaiba ^_~

**Tea:** Luego te vemos ^_^. Bye _(Salen las tres)_

**Seto:** O_O

**Joey:** Eso fue desagradable ¬¬

Llega el Abuelo

**Abuelo:** Ya llegué. Ahora, cuéntenme todo lo que hicieron.

**Yami: **Lo haremos después Abuelo. Primero quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿quién me enseñará a conducir mi hermoso auto?

**Abuelo:** Mmm... tienes razón. To ya estoy viejo para eso. ¿Qué tal si tu primo Seto te enseña?

**Seto:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Yami:** ¡Oh sí! Practicaré con tu limosina. _(Sale corriendo y al poco tiempo se oye un ruido sordo)_

**Yugi: **¿Qué fue eso? °_°

**Yami:** _(Entra)_ Jeje... Seto, creo que choqué tu limo.

**Seto:** ¡Chocaste mi limo! ¬¬***

**Yami:** ¬¬ ¡Oye! No te enojaste tanto cuando Mokuba chocó tu Mercedes. _(Se lleva la mano a la boca)_ Oppss... _(Sale corriendo)_

**Seto:** ¿¡Qué!? Mokuba, ¿cómo está eso de que chocaste el Mercedes?... Momento. Nunca tuvimos un Mercedes... ¡Yami! _(Corre tras él)_

**Yugi:** u_u Ya volvimos a la normalidad.

**Joey: **¿Alguna vez la tuvimos?

Dos semanas después...

**Joey:** _(Sacando cosas de un cajón)_ Ni creas que te vas a escapar... te encontraré.

**Serenity: **¿Qué haces Joey?

**Joey: **. Busco el par de éste calcetín _(Se lo muestra)_

**Serenity: **¿No es el que estabas buscando en el hotel?

**Joey: **¡Cierto! ¡Olvidé buscar a su par! Bueno, 1 par menos. Pero sabes... _(Se mete el calcetín en la mano)_... es un lindo títere ^_^

**Serenity:** Ô.o Eh... sí, claro.

**Joey:** Saluda a Mr. Socks _(Se lo pone en la cara a Serenity)_

**Serenity:** Eh... voy a hablar con Mai.

**Joey:** Dile que la quiero mucho

**Serenity: **Joey, es serio. Mai no está enojada por lo de las europeas la noche en que te emborrachaste.

**Joey:** Entonces solo salúdamela. _(Hablando con Mr. Socks)_ ¿Verdad Mr. Socks?

**Serenity:** Ok _(Se va)_

**Joey: **Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho Mr. Socks

**Mr. Socks:** Si, claro

**Marik:** _(Entra) _¡Joey! ¿Qué haces?

**Joey: **_(Esconde a Mr. Socks detrás de su espalda)_ Nada papá.

**Marik:** ¬¬ ¿Jugando con calcetines de nuevo?

**Joey:** ... _(Saca a Mr. Socks de su espalda)_...U_U Sí...

**Marik:** _(Saca la mano de atrás de su espalda, mostrando un calcetín amarillo radioactivo)_ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eso es ridículo?

**Joey:** Eh... papá... tienes un calcetín amarillo chín**me-los-ojos en la mano.

**Marik: **¿Eh? _(Ve su mano) _^_^ ¡Ah si! Es el Dragón Alado de Rá.

**Dragón Alado de Rá:** Hola Mr. Socks

**Mr. Socks:** Hola Dragón Alado de Rá, ¿cómo estás?

**Dragón Alado de Rá: **Algo triste. Siento que mis hijos se apartan de mí.

**Mr. Socks: **Tal vez es que piensan que eres un loco maniático.

**Dragón Alado de Rá: **¿¡Qué mis hijos piensan qué!? ¬¬

**Mr. Socks: **No, yo sólo digo ^_^U. Creo que deberías pasar más tiempo con ellos. Después de todo, son adolescentes. _(Ambos se sacan los calcetines)_

**Marik: **Te quiero Joey

**Joey:** ¿En serio?

**Marik:** No ¬¬

**Serenity:** _(Va pasando por el cuarto) _No puede ser u_u.

***°~FIN~°***

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Vaya, no puedo creer que esté capítulo me haya quedado tan corto!!!!! Antes de terminar con las interrogantes, quisiera poner el Disclaimer. Si, si, si, ya sé que eso se pone al inicio de cada capítulo, y no al final del último, pero es que me dio mucha flojera hacerlo antes. Bien, aquí va:

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes de este fic, a excepción de los mastodontes y el empleado del museo, Mister, el recepcionista del hotel, Sandy la mesera, Mario el chef, la curandera de la plaza, el mesero del restaurante, Mr. Socks y el Dragón Alado de Rá _versión calcetín_, (que son míos), son propiedad del Sr. Kazuki Takahashi.

Antes de acabar, las preguntas son:

-¿Alguna vez me perdonarán por poner a Yami tonto?

-¿Alguien se habrá convulsionado después de probar las galletas de Marik?

-¿Quién le enseñará a conducir a Yami?

-¿Acaso el Abuelo no se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba demasiado limpia como para que todos hayan estado ahí 2 días solos?

-Y, la pregunta millonaria ¿Seto en alguna ocasión le quitará el NO ADMITIR a Yami?

Muchas gracias a la gente que leyó el fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Atte,

Kerito-chan


End file.
